Winding road to home
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After getting rejected by the woman he loves and feeling lost, Grissom does something he wouldn't normally do and it could change his life forever. Will GSR end up walking down the winding road and face the complications that will arise, together? Or is it really the end? Set before the beginning of season 6.
1. Too Late?

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Title: Winding road to Home

Summary: After getting rejected by the woman he loves and feeling lost, Grissom does something he wouldn't normally do and it could change his life forever. Will GSR end up walking down the winding road together? Or is it really the end? Set before the beginning of season 6.

AN: This story does have the potential on having sequels, depending on the interest level so keep that in mind.

AN #2: Sorry if Grissom is a little out of character but in order to make this work he had to be a little off so go easy on me.

Title: Winding road to home  
Rating: T  
Time-line: End of Season 5 but before the beginning of season 6  
Spoilers: Subtle hints from Play with fire, Butterflied, Bloodlines, Grave danger  
Warnings: Implied adult situations, light language  
Main Parings: GSR, Sara/OC  
Minor Parings: CatNip, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC

* * *

Winding Road to home

Chapter 1: Too Late?

Sara looks at Grissom like he just lost his mind and in shock on what he just said then she looked away from his blue eyes a few seconds later. He still looks at her as his heart was pounding on what he just confessed and was waiting for Sara to respond. She took a few more moments to herself, looked back into his blue eyes and ever so softly but loud enough for him to hear, she asked. "You love me?" He nods, grabs her hand and now both hearts start pounding a little faster at the contact and the warmth from his hand flows through her.

Grissom swallows and replied. "I do Sara, I really do."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye but before it traveled down her cheek she wiped it off with her free hand then shook her head, pulled her hand out of his and said. "You tell me this now!? Where was this confession 8 month's ago?" She shook her head again, walked past him and puts her hands on the railing of the balcony they were standing on. She looked out in the Vegas lights for a few minutes then looked back at him, which he had turned to look at her, and she continued. "Hell even five years ago, what do you expect me to do? Jump in your arms and confess my love to you?"

He gets a little smirk on his face and replied. "Well jumping is optional."

In other circumstances Sara would have chuckled at that or maybe even smiled but she just shook her head with a frown. Grissom realized she didn't find that funny so he lost the smile and took a step closer to her but she puts her right hand up to stop him and he stopped immediately. She puts her hand down and replied. "This is not a joke Grissom, I am getting married tomorrow and you tell me now, why?"

This time when Grissom walked up to her she let him, he looks into her brown eyes and speaks from the heart. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would actually go through with it." Sara opens her mouth to speak but he puts his finger to her lips to stop her and continues. "I see the way you look at him and I know you love him I am not doubting that but deep down I know it's not as much as you love me and you can't deny it, can you?"

He moves his finger from her lips and wipes a tear off her cheek then she nods her head and replied. "You're right I can't deny that I have loved you from the moment I met you and it only has gotten stronger through the years despite the hurt and the rejection I have gotten from you." He was going to open his mouth to speak but this time she puts her finger to his lips and continued. "And I really want to believe you are telling me the truth but I feel this is one of your twisted games you play, where you give me hope then when I get too close to you, you turn around and take all that hope away and I am left with nothing. I can't and won't play this game with you anymore."

He takes her hands, looks into her eyes again and says urgently. "Sara this is not a game and it never has been. I didn't mean to do those things to you and I am so sorry I hurt you in the past that was never my intention, I was keeping you away for both of our sakes but more so mine because I know what could happen to me if you decide you didn't want me anymore but I am done thinking 'what could happen' I want to live in the present. I want to try an us and I am hoping you do too. If this is my last chance, I am fighting for you. I do love you Sara, you have to know that was never a lie."

He sees another tear go down her left cheek, he takes his hand out of hers and reaches for it but doesn't get there because she takes his hand to stop his movements then she squeezed both of his hands, looks into his eyes again and spoke. "I believe on what your feeling and that your sorry for hurting me." She stops to take a breath, Grissom nods and she continues. "I want you to know that I had never cared that your 15 years old than me or had gray hair or any of the other imperfections you think that would have kept me away from you, I would have loved you forever and I know our love would have carried us till the end of time, I don't doubt that and no one could convince me otherwise."

Grissom's heart was pounding faster and he was mentally trying to calm himself but he did have enough calmness to ask. "What are you saying Sara?"

She released his hands, wiped the tears that was going down both her cheeks, looks back into his eyes for the umpteenth time, cleared her throat and continued. "And if you would have told me months ago on how you felt then I wouldn't have hesitated a second and tomorrow could have been our wedding but I can't do this now." She watched him look away then she walks past him to head back inside the building. She was wiping more tears away as she got to the door, knowing that was the hardest thing she ever said to him.

Grissom turns around and said. "Sara we can't have this end before we even begin."

Sara turns back to look at him and speaks. "I would have waited forever for you if you would have given me something real to hang on to but I am sorry, you are too late."

Those words hit Grissom like a ton of bricks and what she said three yeas ago came back to him. '_By the time you figure it out, it really could be too late.'_ He looks away again and walks slowly up to the railing then puts his hands on them to keep himself standing. Sara looks at his back for a second, wipes the remaining tears away and walks back inside the ball room were the party was going on.

It was a big classy room with a chandelier hanging up in the middle, a big bar that just about went from the length of one side of the room to the other with three bartenders dressed in their tuxedos, servers were also wearing tuxedos while passing out various drinks from their trays, multiple round tables that could fit up to 6 people so they could eat, talk or just rest from dancing, an area in the middle of the room to go dancing and the balcony behind her for some privacy.

She was going to look back but shook her head. She knew she couldn't look back anymore it was about going forward, it was time to move on, no matter how impossible that seemed at this moment.

* * *

AN: What happens next? Is that really the end? Find out what happens next. Please review.


	2. First meeting

AN: I know it wasn't easy to read last chapter and some of the other chapters may not be easy to read either but I hope you trust me and continue to read.  
This is an old story so the idea I had for this one came a long time ago so bear with me and hope you stick around till the end. Thanks for the reviews, favorite and followers. Now here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: First meeting

As she was still standing in front of the balcony door she saw people dancing, laughing, drinking champagne or other various drinks. She felt like this was the wedding reception rather than just a party before the wedding. Her fiancé, Dr. Taylor Smith wanted to make this night special for her. In fact he always does special things for her and had always put her first, even when they first met. She looks to her left and as she watches Taylor with his older sister and parents talking her mind travels back to when they first met.

_Flashback_

_8 months ago_

_The CSI issued Denali pulled up to the emergency section of the hospital and Nick gets out of the driver's side, slams the door and ran to the passenger side as Sara opened her door but before she put her feet down on the ground Nick had scooped her up in his arms._

_She groaned, glared at him and said. "Nick I can walk. I told you I am fine, I don't even know why you drove me here."_

_He shook his head, shuts her door and headed inside the hospital as he spoke. "Your ankle could be broken. I just want to make sure you're really ok and I want you to take it easy." Sara just sighed and lets Nick take her to the first exam room that the nurse said to go to and told them a doctor will be there shortly._

_He sets her down on the hospital bed, straightens up, looks down at her with an amused look._

_She looks up at him and asked. "What?"_

_He smiles a little and replied. "What got you so distracted, anyways?"_

_They were at a crime scene and Sara wasn't watching were she was going and tripped over a rolled up water hose outside the house and to her the only thing that got bruised was her ego._

_She looked at him for a minute then looked away, Nick chuckles and answered his own question. "It was the boss man wasn't it?"_

_Sara looks sharply at him, raised her eyebrow and asked. "What?"_

_Nick chuckles again and said. "Don't give me that. I see that 'Grissom look', you were thinking about him again weren't you?"_

_Sara crosses her arms over her chest and said. "I plead the fifth."_

_Then she looks away again, not wanting to admit that's were her mind did wander. Ever since he took her home from the police station from getting pulled over their relationship has gotten a little better and she couldn't help but think how sweet he was acting towards her._

_Nick looks at her for a second then looks up as the doctor came in the doorway and he moved so he was out-of-the-way._

_The nice looking doctor asks. "You must be the patient?"_

_Sara looks away from the wall and turned her head to look at the him, nodded with a smile but then said. "Yeah but I really don't think I need to be here._  
_I could have just sprang my ankle."_

_He smiles back at her, walks up to the stool with wheels, scoots it closer to the bed and replied. "Well we'll just see about that." He took her shoe and sock off as Sara sucked in her breath a little because it hurt. He checked out her ankle then after a few seconds he looks back up at her and said. "It's a mild Sprang, you were right." Sara looks back at Nick and smirks then looks back at the doctor as he continued. "You just need to wrap it and take it easy for a few days."_

_Sara nodded and then the nurse that was walking in said. "I could wrap it Dr. Smith."_

_Sara was just about to decline and tell them that she could just wrap it when she leaves here but was surprised when the doctor spoke his next words._  
_"It's ok nurse Susan, I can do it." The nurse nods with a small smile then leaves the room._

_Sara and Dr. Smith look at each other and she was still a little surprised at his answer, usually when it's something as small as a wrapped ankle doctors usually let the nurses do it._

_He smiles at her, gets up, takes a wrap out of one of the drawers that had supplies in it, sits back down on the stool and got to work wrapping her ankle and this gave Sara a chance to really observe at him. Clean shaven, soft face features, he looked to be a little younger than her by a few years, he had short brown hair, she also noticed he had green eyes and an athletic build._

_Her observing about the doctor was interrupted when he looked back up at her and said. "All done."_

_She smiled and said. "Thank you, you really didn't have to."_

_He nods, gets up from his stool and replied. "It's ok I like taking care of my patients, just next time be more careful and have your boyfriend take better care of you." The doctor looks over at Nick and Sara saw this._

_A few seconds later Nick and Sara both laugh then Sara shakes her head and said. "He's not my boyfriend, we are friends and colleagues."_

_That answer eased the tension in the doctor when he looked back at her and said. "oh my mistake ,sorry."_

_Sara waved it off and replied. "It's ok."_

_They stare at each other for a second then he pulls a card out of his white coat, hands it to her and said. "If you have any questions or just need to talk, here is my number."_

_She grabs the card from him with a nod and he speaks again."Enjoy your night and try to be more careful." Sara nods again and the doctor walks out of the room with one more smile at Sara._

_When the doctor left the room Sara looks down at the card, and as Nick came back fully into the room he talked, drawing her attention back to him. "Nothing like flirting over a sprang ankle huh?"_

_She shook her head and as she was putting her sock over the wrapped ankle she replied. "I wasn't flirting."_

_Nick shook his head, grabbed Sara's shoe that was on the bed, puts Sara's arm around his shoulders, helped her up and responded. "Maybe not but he was. I think he likes you."_

_Sara shook her head again while limping and still having her arm around Nick's shoulders she spoke. "Why? Just because he gave me his card? Do you know how many women he could have given his card too and besides things with Grissom are…"_

_She trails off as Nick scoops her back up in his arms when they got to the hospital doors so he could carry her back to the vehicle so her foot doesn't get wet since it rained earlier. He opens the door, sets her in the passenger seat and said. "Things with you and Grissom are what? Are you finally a couple?"_

_Sara shook her head looked up at him and said. "Well no it's just..." She sighed and continued. "It's complicated." She sighs again and looks down._

_Nick speaks after a few seconds. "Then I think you should try it with the doctor. I can see the way he was looking at you and the relief he felt when you told him we were just friends and colleagues."_

_Sara looks back at him shocked and said. "What about Me and…"_

_He cuts her off. "Grissom?" she nods and he continued. "Hey I am all for you two finally getting your shot in fact I wouldn't even mind setting up a party for you two but how long are you going to wait for him to finally admit there is something between you two. I just want you to be happy Sara, whether it would finally be with Grissom, this doctor or somebody else."_

_Sara had tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let him see her cry so she just puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Thank you Nicky and not just about your speech."_

_He smiles squeezes her hand and said. "Anytime friend, now are you ready to go home?"_

_Sara raised an eyebrow and said. "Home?"_

_He shook his head, sighed and said. "I mean back to work." Sara nodded with a smile, she could at least still do paperwork. __He shook his head again and shut the door._

_As he was walking to the driver's side. Sara looks down at the business card the doctor gave to her, contemplating on what to do._

_Nick did have a point, she could be waiting for the impossible when it came to Grissom admitting his feelings and after hearing what he told Dr. Laurie almost 6 months ago it could never happen and just because things were getting better with them the last two months doesn't mean it was going to stay that way or get even better. She sighed as Nick shut the door then as he started the vehicle she looked over at him and said. "Nick you're right I deserve to have happiness, I'll call him tomorrow."_

_He smiled, nodded and drove them back to the crime lab, happy that his friend will finally get a life she deserved and hoping it works out in the end._

_Sara looks away from Nick again and looks back at the card in her hand, having a feeling if she made this call it could change her life._

_End of flashback_

From that day on things have been great in her personal life. And even though things were a little tense between her and Grissom for awhile they had gotten better then she sighed and thinks. 'Now this.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Taylor talking. "Hey honey." She looks over at him and smiles. His hair had grown a little so she runs her hand through his hair to move it back from his eyes. He smiles back and notices something is wrong so he takes her hand and asked. "What is it? Are you ok?"

Sara nodded and replied. "Yeah just give me a few minutes ok? I am going to go to the ladies room." He nods, leans to her and kisses her on the cheek then she pulls back, squeezes his hand and heads to the restrooms. He watches her walk way, hoping everything is ok, he didn't see Grissom so he didn't know that she had just talked to him. He turns back to walk over to his best man and a few other friends that came to celebrate.

Over by the bar, sitting on the bar stools was Sara's friends and colleagues, well the girls were, the guys were over by the other male guests talking about sports. They had just seen Sara head to the restrooms and BreAnna, the girlfriend of Warrick Brown for the last 6 months asked. "She looked upset, should we go talk to her?"

They all had seen Grissom show up and watched her go out in the balcony with him, now they were wondering how that conversation went and considering the way Sara looked they might say it wasn't that great.

Catherine Willows, the assistant supervisor for the night shift and the best friend of Grissom, shook her head and replied. "I think we should give her a few minutes to herself."

Amanda, who was the girlfriend of Greg Sanders the last 3 months, nodded her head and replied. "Yeah I guess your right, I just hope both of them will be ok."

Catherine shook her head in agreement then saw Grissom walk out of the balcony area, he looked in her direction for a few seconds then looked away, walked out of the room and out of the building.

Catherine mentally sighed as she watched him, she knew that Sara and Grissom loved each other and had wished things could have worked out for them. Then she shook her head before her thoughts went to far down that road, she tried to be the voice of reason with Grissom about Sara years ago but he just wouldn't listen, she goes for her drink and thinks. 'I am sorry Gil but I told you.'

She mentally shook her head again then looked at the two younger women as BreAnna speaks again. "Well really I don't see how Sara could be in a bad place I mean look at the guy she is marring, although I wouldn't trade Warrick for anything."

They all have a little smile and looked at Taylor and they had to admit Sara was a very lucky woman.

Amanda smiled while shaking her head. "Yeah I would agree but I wouldn't trade Greg for anything either."

Catherine looks at them, then looks back at Taylor and said. "I see where you guys are coming from he does have the whole package working for him, he is funny, smart and really just…." She stopped what she was saying when she heard a clearing of a throat. She looked to her left and saw Nick standing there so she smiled and changed her answer. "And really just plain ugly."

The girls snickered as Nick shook his head and said with a small smile. "It's ok Catherine I get it, you're already tired of me after two months." Nick and Catherine had been dating since his ordeal of getting buried underground.

When he had first joined the CSI team she developed a crush on him but nothing could happen because she was married at the time then as the years went by they became really good friends. But when she saw him on that computer screen when he was buried she realized her feelings for him was still there they were just hiding and so while he was on his leave of absence they talked and confessed how they really felt for each other and it was one of the best days of their lives.

Catherine stands up as she watched him being dramatic, she puts her hand on his shoulder and replied. "I am not tired of you I was…"

She was cut off when he wraps arms around her waist, she gasped a little then puts her arms around his neck and he said. "You were just observing right?"

Catherine nodded with a small smile then Nick smiled back and looked away from her eyes and said. "Then I guess I could do a little observing myself."

His eyes were roaming to were the pretty girls were but Catherine shook her head and brings his face back to look at her again then said. "I don't think so. I'll stop if you stop."

He smiles one of his charming smiles and said. "Ok deal, just know where your eyes should be looking."

Catherine smiles again, puts her hand on his cheek, looks right into his eyes and said. "Right here baby."

They smile at each other and kiss, but before it got to passionate they pulled away and put their foreheads together then heard Amanda speak. "Hey Sara you ok?"

Nick and Catherine get out of their own little world and turn to Sara, who had just walked up to them.

She gives them a reassuring smile and replied. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? It's my wedding tomorrow. It should be the happiest day of my life." But inside her heart was torn and she was trying to put on a show for them. She grabbed a champagne flute and drained the glass in one shot, she sets the glass down, looks at her friends and continued. "Enjoy. I'll talk to you guys later." She puts on another reassuring smile and walked away with the gang watching her, feeling something was really off and wishing they could help her.

* * *

AN: Will there be a wedding? Find out next chapter. Also find out what happens to Grissom. Please review.


	3. Plans Changed

AN: Ok this was a very hard Chapter to write because I know he is a little out of Character here but think of his state of mind, he just got rejected by the only woman he ever loved and he thought he lost her forever so he is hurt, lost, vulnerable and ends up drinking, which is not a good combo, it could make you do things you wouldn't normally do and plus it's important part of the story so go easy on me. Once again thanks for the reviews, I hope you continue till the end. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans Changed

After Sara had walked out of the balcony Grissom just stood there holding onto the railing and looking out in the Vegas sky with a broken heart. He knew there was a chance that she would have not accepted his love but he thought there was a greater chance that she did and now that he was too late he didn't know what to do, he felt lost, numb and alone.

He took a few more calming breaths, released the railing, turned and walked back into the ballroom. He saw the girls over by the bar then he shared a look with Catherine and knew she was thinking how she warned him and he couldn't hear it again so he mentally shook his head and got out of the building and not even realizing it he drove to the nearest hotel/bar and before he knew it he was already on his fourth drink.

Normally he isn't a really heavy drinker, even after some of the hardest cases he had to deal with. Despite what people thought he wasn't a robot, he had emotions too and some of the cases did get to him. He mentally sighed, took another breath and another drink, sets his empty glass on the bar, looked at the bartender, pointed to the glass and said. "Another one." The bartender nodded and poured him another then went to take care of the few other customers that was sitting at the bar.

Grissom lifts his glass up and takes another drink.

When he sat the glass back down this time he bends his head down too, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later he hears a woman's voice. "A bad night?" He opens his eyes, lifts his head up and looks to his left and sees a blond-haired, slim woman with hazel eyes looking at him. She was defiantly younger then him by at least ten years but looked to be a bit older than Sara. He nodded his head then looked down at his drink. He wasn't in the mood to talk but the blond-haired woman didn't seem to care or just wanted company because she sat down next to him and said. "Yeah mine wasn't so great either." She ordered a drink then looked at him and asked. "So what happened?"

Grissom looks over at the woman again and said in a harsh tone. "I really don't want to talk about it."

A flash of hurt could be seen in her eyes and she nodded while looking away, Grissom mentally sighed and thinks. 'Great is that what I do now? Hurt people.' He shook his head and apologized. "I am sorry."

The woman shook her head looked back at Grissom and said. "It's ok, maybe I should've just gotten the hint."

"I just don't really want to talk about tonight."

He goes back to looking down at his drink while she watches him for a minute and feels that this man had lost everything and something clicked inside of her, like she wanted to help anyway that she could. She puts her hand on his shoulder, he snaps his head back to look into her hazel eyes after the contact and she said. "Then lets not talk about tonight, lets talk about other things and see were the night takes us." She noticed he was going to talk again but she spoke again before he could. "I am just talking about one night of conversation and drinks. Is there anything wrong with two strangers talking to each other on one of the worst nights of their lives?"

Grissom had a feeling he knew were this night could lead if he stayed, talked and had drinks with this woman and he was never a man to even think about having one night stands before, he would even cringe at the idea, that didn't mean he has never had offers before he just always felt that he had an excuse to say no but tonight he felt he didn't even have that anymore. He was a broken man and could use the company even if it just ended with conversation.

He shook his head and said. "No there is nothing wrong with that."

She smiled, took her hand off of his shoulder, holds out her hand and said. "Alice Simms."

Grissom sets his glass down on the bar, reaches out for her hand, shake hands then Grissom speaks. "Gilbert Grissom."

They release hands, she smiles and said. "Nice to met you."

He nods, replies likewise then they continued on with their night.

* * *

The next morning Grissom opens his eyes with a pounding headache but immediately closes them because the sun was coming through the blinds and it wasn't helping one bit. He rolls over, opens his eyes again and sees the other side of the bed was empty and if he thought he would feel better in the morning he was dead wrong, he felt worse, not only because of all the drinking he did but what he did in general.

He closes his eyes again for a few minutes then as he was sitting up in the hotel bed, he opened them again and looked on the nightstand table next to his side of the bed and saw some aspirin, water and a folded piece of paper. He reached for the aspirin and water, draining the water while taking the aspirin then sets the glass down, grabs the paper, reaches for his glasses and read what it said. 'I wish you good luck in the future.'

He folds the paper back up, sighs and remembers why he did what he did in the first place and knew there was no kind of future he had been envisioning, especially lately and also knew he couldn't stay in Vegas at this time, he had to do something, even it if was temporary. He figured it out what he was going to do a few minutes later after remembering something.

He put on his clothes, checked out of the hotel room, winced when he got outside because of the brightness, carefully made it to his vehicle and before he started it he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and a few seconds later the person answers then Grissom speaks. "Director, I need to talk to you."

* * *

A few hours later

At the Church in the bride's room

Sara was in her long, white, wedding dress, wearing make-up, her hair was curled and pretty. She was in the room with Catherine, BreAnna and Amanda, while looking in the mirror wondering if this was the right thing to do. She could also hear the three girls telling her it was going to be ok, knowing she was nervous and thinking it was just pre-wedding jitters but Sara knew it was something else, a lot bigger and she opens her mouth to voice that opinion as she was turning around but shuts her mouth moment the door opened and she saw Taylor's older sister, Kelly come in the room. She had blond hair, blue eyes, slim and Sara's height.

Kelly looked at Sara's bridesmaids, smiles at them and asked. "Can I have a minute alone with the bride?"

Catherine looked at Sara, which she nodded and said. "It's ok."

Catherine nodded and the three girls left the room, which Catherine shuts the door behind her.

When the door closed, Kelly turns her eyes back at Sara and asked. "You don't want to do this do you?"

Sara turns back to the mirror and said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kelly walks up to her and replied. "I think you do. Now I want you to be honest to me and to yourself. It had something to do with that man I saw you talking to last night, doesn't it?"

It was a few minutes of silence then Sara looks over at the woman who was almost her sister-in law, nods her head slowly and said. "Yes. He finally told me that he loved me, something I…"

She trials off remembering this woman was her fiancé's sister but Kelly finishes her sentence. "Something you have wanted for a long time?"

"You're not going to hit me are you?"

Kelly chuckled a little and replied. "No and not because I know you can take me."

Kelly and Sara may have been the same height but Sara looked a bit stronger than Kelly and plus she knew what Sara does for a living and knew what training Sara had been through

Sara smiled then said. "Why? This could hurt your younger brother."

Kelly sighed, goes and sits down in the chair, looks at Sara and said. "I know and as much as I wanted to see him get married and be happy, this marriage wouldn't last with you loving someone else greater than the love you have for Taylor."

Sara looks at Kelly then looks back in the mirror, sighs and says. "Now what?"

"You know what's next, it's time for the future that you want with the man that you love."

"How can you be all understanding?"

Kelly gets up from the chair, walks over to Sara, turns her around so they were face to face again and she said. "Because I want both of you happy.  
You both are important to me and I don't want either one of you to go through with this lie that will affect your whole life and I know what you are about to tell him won't be easy but he is young and he will find a new love." Sara nodded then a tear came down her cheek and instead of her wiping it away Kelly did it for her and said. "But before I go get him can I say something?" Sara nodded, Kelly took a breath and spoke. "I know what your about to do is the right decision for you, I just want you to know that not only was I looking forward to having a younger sister but I would have really liked it if you would have become that sister."

Sara couldn't stop more tears from coming down, she never felt this wanted when she was a child and she had always secretly wanted a sister, and seeing Sara crying made Kelly mist up a little. Sara smiled and asked. "Really?" Kelly nodded with a smile of her own and brings her in a hug.

They hug for a few minutes then get out of it and Kelly said. "Let me get my brother."

Sara nodded and wiped the tears away, Kelly patted her shoulder and started walking to the door but before she opened it Sara speaks again. "If you ever need to talk, you know how to reach me."

Kelly turns to her, smiles and replied. "And the same goes for you."

Sara smiles back and with one more look, Kelly opens the door and walks out of the room, closing it behind her.

Sara turns back to the mirror, knowing she is doing the right thing but a part of her wasn't feeling that good about it.

A few minutes later the door opens and Sara turns her back to the mirror and sees Taylor walking in after shutting the door. He looks at her as he was walking up to her and said. "Wow you look amazing."

Sara gives him a little smile and said. "Thank you." Then she looks down as more tears came down because she knew what came next.

He lifts her head up so she was looking back at him then he pus his hand on her cheek, wipes her tears away and said. "Us getting married isn't happening is it?" He didn't sound angry but a little sad. Sara opens her mouth to speak but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and he talked again. "I knew in the back of my mind and the bottom of my heart that your heart was already taken but I didn't want to listen to either one of them because I fell in love with you."  
He sighed. "And the selfish thing that I could do now is try to convince you that you could learn to love me more than him but I am not going to do that because it will be a lie that you can't live for the rest of your life and you won't be fully happy and neither will I, because if you're not then I'm not."  
He wipes more tears away not happy that she is hurting but happy that this does have some kind of an affect on her, least he knew that she had felt something for him.

They look into each other's eyes and he continues. "So the only thing that I can do is tell you that I love you, wish you good luck with him and…" he didn't speak for the last thing, instead he bent down and kissed her, he pulled back and said. "And kiss you goodbye." She opens her eyes, looks into his sad eyes and when she was about to open her mouth he shakes his head and said. "Sara don't say anything ok? It will only make it worse."

Sara nodded then leaned toward to his cheek and kissed him there then she stepped back, looked down at her ring finger, pulled the ring off, grabbed his hand, puts it in the middle of his palm, closed his hand over it, looks up at him and after they looked at each other one more time she walked to the door, puts her hand on the doorknob, looked over her shoulder, seeing his back facing her and finally spoke. "I did love you Taylor don't doubt that." She sees him nod then opens the door, steps out in the hall and shutting the door behind her.

She puts the back of her head on the door and closed her eyes, shedding a few tears for hurting one of the greatest men she knew.

A few seconds later she felt a presence and a few hands on her shoulder, she opens her eyes and even though all she could see was blurry people she knew that it was her friends/colleagues. She wiped her tears away, looked at them more clearly and said. "Thanks for being here guys."

They all nodded then Nick wraps his arms around Sara and replied. "Where else would we be?" Sara hugs him back.

While they were in a hug Catherine's phone goes off, she smiles at them and said. "After this call lunch is on me."

They all smiled as Catherine opens her phone and answered. "Willows."

The person on the other line talked. "Catherine, I need you and the team at the lab ASAP." Catherine opened her mouth to speak but the person on the other line hung up before she could.

She looks at her phone and shakes her head then she looks at the gang and said. "Guys it looks like breakfast is going to have to wait, Ecklie just called and said he wants us at the lab."

They all sighed and nodded then Sara got out of Nick's arms and they all started walking toward the front door.

When they got to the vehicles, Greg gave his vehicle keys to Amanda so she had something to drive during the day and Warrick did the same thing with BreAnna then they all got in Nick's vehicle and he drove them to the lab, wondering what was so important, it was a long time before shift even started.

When they got in the lab, Sara was lucky she had some clothes in a bag in her locker so she wouldn't get stared at all day or at least more than she already suspected she would.

After she changed she walked in the break room were everybody else was still waiting on Ecklie but when she looked around she noticed somebody was missing but really she didn't have to look around to know that, she knew when he was around or not.

She looks at Catherine and asked. "Where is Grissom?" Her heart fluttered at the mention of his name, knowing they could finally be together soon.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't know. The temporary night shift team that worked last night said he wasn't here for shift."

Since most of the nightshift team was at the party last night they had temporary people working their shift, luckily they weren't very busy.

Sara looks at the rest of her team and they all looked worried, they knew that it would take a miracle for Grissom to miss a day of work, but before anybody talked out loud Ecklie walked in the room then he looks at Sara and almost did a double take. He knew she was getting married at this moment but figuring she was here it didn't happen so he took a minute to actually be nice. "Sara my condolences about the wedding."

They all looked at him shocked and Sara nodded her head and replied. "Thank you."

Ecklie nodded then cleared his throat and started addressing to everyone. "Sadly it is my job to inform you guys that Dr. Gilbert Grissom has resigned."

He stopped for a second and they were all staring at him even more shocked than a few seconds ago and before any questions were asked Ecklie continued. "Ms. Willows you will be acting supervisor and Mr. Stokes your Assistant Supervisor, keep it professional." He looked at all of them again and that's when all the questions started to come, he holds up his hands to stop them and spoke again. "I can't answer any of your questions I don't know were he is, so don't ask." He looked at their sad faces and he did something else that wasn't in his character, he sighed and said. "I am sorry." He looked at them again then tuned and left the break room.

When he was gone the team looked at each other seeing if they had any idea where he went or might have gone to but they all shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads then they all looked at Sara and she still had a shocked look on her face but before tears came out of her eyes she walked out of the break room. When she heard that Grissom was gone her heart felt like it had stopped, she thought she was about to have a new beginning with him but now she didn't know what to do but leave the break room and not let anybody see how weak she is right now, even though she knew that they knew how she felt.

The moment Sara left the room Nick looks over at Catherine and she nods her head telling him to go after her, Nick does a short nod and walks out of the break room.

When he was out of the room the rest of them looked at each other again and Greg asked. "Now what?"

And with Catherine being the brains on missions that were sneaky and nosy and plus being a part of her job she said. "We are going to find him and if I have to bring him back by the ear I will." Warrick and Greg smiled and nodded.

* * *

AN: Will he be found? What happens next? Please review


	4. Found him?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Found him?

Catherine, Greg and Warrick got out of the vehicle in front of Grissom's townhouse and when they got to the door Catherine looked around to make sure no strangers were watching then she grabbed the key from the hideaway spot.

She had just put the key in the door knob when Greg asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Catherine unlocks the door, looks at the younger man and replied. "Believe me he will thank us."

Warrick nodded in agreement with a smile, pats Greg on the back and said. "Yeah isn't it about time for them to get their shot at happiness?" Greg looks at him then looks down and Warrick continues with sympathy. "What? You still crushing on her man?"

Greg looks back up at him and said. "No it's not that, it's just when Grissom finds out we went through his place I don't want to be the one doing decomps."

Catherine opens the door, takes the key out of the doorknob looked at Greg and answered. "Well guess what Greg? He isn't the boss anymore, I am, so it's not his call." She steps inside the place, looks back at them and said. "Now if you don't do this I can give you decomp."

Greg and Warrick walked inside, Greg looks over at her and said. "That's not fair."

Catherine smirked and replied. "Well like I established I am boss so I don't have to be fair." Greg nodded with a playful sigh while Warrick smiled, knowing Catherine was just picking on him with decomp threats or was it?

His thoughts were interrupted when Catherine continued again. "Now look through any forensic magazine, entomology books, or even his Shakespeare book."

Greg looks back at Catherine and asked. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A document or letter or anything really that gives a clue on where he might have gone too, now lets not waste anymore time."

The men nodded and started their search.

* * *

After Nick had checked the empty labs, the locker room and had a woman lab rat check the restroom he went to the last place he thought she would be if she stayed in the lab and really he felt stupid because he should have checked there first.

He walks up to Grissom's office, cracks the door open so he had enough space for his head to come through the room and he saw the office chair turned so the back was facing him, he took a quiet breath and asked. "Sara can I come in?"

It was a few minutes of quiet and she neither confirmed nor denied admission but he wasn't going to walk away when his best friend was hurting so he walks in and shuts the door behind him then walked up to the chair. When he got to her, his heart broke seeing her, she had her feet on the chair so her knees were up to her chest, her arms were over her knees and her head was bent down on her arms and she was quietly sobbing.

He looks at her sadly as he puts a hand on her shoulder and even though she knew who it was she tensed for a second at the touch but calmed down when he spoke. "It's ok Sara we will get him back."

After a few more minutes she lifts her head up, wipes her tears away and said. "It's my fault he left."

Nick moved his hand off of her shoulder, bends down after she straightens up in the chair and replied. "It's not your fault."

Sara nodded, wiped some more of her tears away and continued. "Yes it is, I rejected him last night. I said he was too late when I should have told him the truth."

She sniffles and he speaks again. "Sara you were protecting your heart no one is going to blame you for that, especially the way things were with him. We all know he is a very complicated man when it comes to his feelings for you so this move is just another small delay before you finally get what you want, it doesn't end here or now, not if you don't want it." Nick gives her a reassuring smile and she has a little smile back.

As he was standing up Sara sniffled again and said in a whisper but he still could hear. "What if we can't find him?"

Nick makes an objective noise and replied. "Did love make you soft? I didn't think the word 'Can't' was in Sara Sidle's Vocabulary and I don't mean to toot our own horn but I think we are pretty good at what we do so he can't hide from us forever."

Sara looks up at Nick and he has a little smirk on his face and slowly she smiled again, wiped the remaining tears away, she stands up and said. "You're right Nicky we will find him." Nick smiles and brings her in a hug for a few minutes.

As they were getting out of the hug Nick's phone rings. They smile at each other then Nick answers and before he could say anything else Catherine on the other line said. "We found were he might be."

"Yeah?"

"Yes so please come to the diner so I can talk to you and Sara."

"Ok, see you there." They hung up the phone and after Nick puts his phone back in place he looks at Sara and said. "Let's go to the diner."

She looks at him and asked. "Is he there?"

Nick shook his head no but puts his hand on her shoulder and replied. "Catherine found out where he went."

Sara raises an eyebrow and asked. "How?"

Nick gives her a big smile and as they start walking toward the door he replied. "How do you think? What Catherine does best."

He stopped to let Sara walk out of the office first then she looks back, smiled and replied. "Well she is one of the best at snooping." Nick just chuckles, shuts the door, puts his hand on her shoulder and they headed toward the exit after stopping in the locker room.

Five minutes later they get in the diner and just saw Catherine sitting there, she sees them walking up to her and smiles.

When Nick sat down next to her and Sara sat across from them Catherine began talking. "After we figured out he wasn't in Vegas anymore we found out he's in Paris, well he is on a plane to Paris, it hasn't landed yet."

Catherine, Warrick and Greg found a letter from a college in Paris in one of his books, it was a few weeks old but she took a shot and called the airport.

Sara moves her head to the side and finally speaks. "How do you know he actually got on a plane Catherine?"

Nick shakes his head, looks at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I would like an answer to that too."

Catherine smiles one of her sly smiles and said. "Well you know how I can be."

Nick and Sara shake their heads and Nick puts a hand on her shoulders and said. "So besides snooping today you had to flirt too."He knew that even though she flirted from time to time she would never cheat on him especially when he sees how much she loves him. Catherine smiles bigger and looks away, Nick shook his head again and groaned while closing his eyes and started saying. "Cath.."

But he was cut off when Catherine spoke again. "Come on I got the information we wanted and it's not like it meant anything." Then she turns to him, puts a hand on his cheek so he would open his eyes and when he did he looked at her and she continues. "I love you Nick, I just wanted to help out our friends the fastest way possible so all the suffering of them not being together is done and over with and I…"

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her from talking and speaks. "I love you too Catherine and I understand about wanting to help out your friends."

She smiles, he smiles back then Catherine looks at Sara and said. "Now the only flight I could get you on today is in 2 hours so you bett…"

Catherine was stopped when Sara puts her hand up and said. "Whoa hold on there, what?"

Catherine smiled again and continued. "How do you expect to become a couple when you are miles apart, you have to go there to proclaim your love so he knows how you really feel."

"What if...…"

Sara gets cut off when Nick reaches his hand over to her and puts it on top of hers. "Oh come on Sara none of that negative thinking we all know it's going to happen so just get on that plane and tell the man you love him."

Nick squeezes her hand and before she gave in that belief that it could actually happen she looked back at Catherine and said. "But what about work?"

Nick releases Sara's hand and Catherine answered her. "We will be fine and besides like I told the guy's earlier I am the boss now so I demand you take the time off and go get your man so enough stalling. Go pack and get ready, your ticket is at the airport waiting for you."

Sara smiled as she stood up. "Thank you."

They both nodded and Nick stands up and they share a hug while her and Catherine shared a handshake, even after all this time they still weren't the best of friends but they made it work. Sara then turns and leaves the diner.

Nick sits back down, puts his arm around Catherine's shoulder and brings her closer, kissed the top of her head and said. "You are a very good friend even though I didn't like your method on helping them."

Catherine lefts her head from his shoulder and looks at her boyfriend and said. "You're not still upset about the flirting are you?"

He pretends to think about that then looks at her with a wounded face and said. "Well you did flirt with another guy."

She knew what he was getting at so she smiled and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Oh poor baby, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Nick smiles, puts his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek and said. "Well first off you can buy me lunch and then we will go from there."

Catherine nods, pecks him on the lips, pulls back, looks into his eyes and said seriously. "I do love you Nicky."

Nick nods with a smile on his face and said. "I know and I love you too, now how about my lunch."

Catherine chuckles, nods and they get the waitress' attention and as she was walking up to the table they both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Grissom was standing by a podium in a Paris college getting ready to lecture his first class about entomology, he had gotten a letter three weeks ago about him coming here to do a guest lecture for a week and he declined on going at that time, then the day he resigned from the lab he remembered about the letter and called to see if the spot was still available they said it wasn't but since it was him they did some rearranging to fit him in, he was very honored and grateful that he could go because right now he couldn't stay in Vegas and watch the happy cou…

Grissom shook his head from those thoughts and looked at his class, which was filling up with students and just as he was looking down at his notes he thought he saw someone who looked like Sara, he mentally shook his head and thinks. 'Come on old man get a grip, she is probably on her…' Again he shook his head before they continued he didn't want to think about that.

He took a breath, looked at the man who was his translator for all those people who didn't speak English then pulled out his glasses from his jacket pocket, looked up as the last student took his seat, took another breath and started his lecture.

Time has always flown by fast when he was teaching and today was no expectation, he loved it because it was something he was passionate about and he didn't mind sharing and usually he didn't mind the questions except for the fact that the woman who kept asking questions today looked exactly like Sara when he had first saw her: Sitting in the front row, wearing a ponytail, looking beautiful and asking question after question, the only difference between this woman and Sara was the French accent but it still didn't stop him from thinking about her throughout the lecture and finally the three came and went and class was dismissed.

As the students were getting up from the chairs Grissom had turned to his desk to put his notes in a briefcase and the same woman who was asking all the questions came up to him and said. "Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom lifts his head up and turns to look at the young woman and said. "Yes? Can I help you?'

The woman smiles and walks up a little closer and said in her French accent. "I am very interested in your lecture and I was wondering if I can hear more over coffee or maybe dinner."

Grissom could read between the lines on what she was really asking and he was flattered but he knew it was wrong for so many reasons and after last experience he wasn't in the mood to do that again so he shook his head and said. "Sorry Ms., but I am going to have to decline. If you want to hear more on what I have to talk about then I will see you tomorrow." The woman nodded with a smile then turned and walked away, she wasn't the kind of woman to push.

Grissom shook his head and goes back to picking up his notes when another voice behind him stopped his movements. "She almost reminds you of somebody doesn't she?" He knew that voice like the back of his hand and somehow he knew that he couldn't shake this voice away because it wasn't in his head.

He took a few calming breathes to try to slow his heart beat but it wasn't working very well and that's how he knew she was real, his heart always beats just a bit faster every time he is in the same room with her.

He turns around and swallows hard because he was right it wasn't a dream, she was really standing there a few feet from him and was smiling. He gives her a little smile back and still a little shocked she was there answered her question. "I think I could see some of the similarities but nothing can compare to the real one." She smiles bigger and as she walks up to him he speaks again after clearing his throat. "What are you doing here I thought you…?" She puts a finger up to his lips to stop him from finishing and his heart sped up from the touch which now he knew she wasn't a hallucination either.

She moves her finger from his lips and puts her hand on his cheek while her heart was racing too. She looks into his eyes and answered. "How can I marry somebody else when you are so deep in my heart and soul. I thought I could forget everything you said and move on and marry him but I can't because I can't turn my back on you I love you…" She was cut off when he crashed his lips against hers and it only took a second for her to respond. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, moving as close as they could to each other.

After it felt like an eternity but it was only seconds later they pull apart, needing air then they leaned their foreheads together, gaining their air back and calming their heartbeats.

Finally when everything was calm again he whispers. "I love you too."

She moved her head back and smiles, he smiles back and after they stare at each other a bit longer they pecked each other on the lips then he brings her in a hug and just holds her, she holds him back loving this new feeling on being in his arms.

After they spent that week in Paris they went back to Vegas and Grissom got his job back but not the Supervisor or Assistant position he wanted to have an equal rank to Sara and besides he thought it was time for Catherine to be boss. So with everybody being were they were suppose to be and being with the person they were suppose to be with, everybody was happy, if only it could last forever.

* * *

AN: Want to know what happens next? Please review.


	5. News that could change everything

AN: Things are about to take another turn, I know there will be mixed emotions on this one but I hope you still stick around. Thanks for the reviews here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: News that could change everything

Three months later

Before everybody knew it three months have passed and in that time the group was getting more in love with their significant others especially the two couples that got married, Greg and Amanda and Warrick and BreAnna had a double wedding so they have been married a few weeks now.

Catherine and Nick moved up another notch in their relationship, the same day as the double wedding they had agreed to live with each other and Sara and Grissom's relationship was moving in a nice steady pace and they both couldn't be happier right now, no one could see two happier people and no one wanted that to change. Unfortunately, sometimes you don't always get what you want.

Grissom was sitting at his desk in his office, even though he wasn't the supervisor anymore he still got to keep it, he tried giving it to Nick since he deserved his own space rather than share it with Warrick, Sara and Greg but Nick told him he didn't feel right taking it so it was still his.

He had been looking at reports after reports because he was helping Catherine out since today was her birthday and he told her and Nick to leave after shift so they could spend the day together and he would take care some of the reports.  
Now it was well into day shift and he was still here but really there was nothing new about that he had always stayed well after his shift was over, although lately since him and Sara got together he had been getting out of the lab on time to have breakfast with her or hang out until one of them got too tired, but today it just didn't work out that way and Sara understood.

He sighed and puts another folder in the out pile, puts down the pen and rubbed his hand down his clean-shaven face then rubbed his eyes and just as he was grabbing the pen again his office phone rings and he was hoping it wasn't a new case. He puts the pen down on the desk and reaches for the phone, brings it up to his ear and answered. "Grissom."

Judy from the receptionist desk speaks. "Dr. Grissom you have a visitor and she said she really needs to talk to you."

"Ok send her in."

They hang up and as he looked down at his report to pass the few minutes along he kept wondering who it could be and what she wanted then he heard a knock on the door so he said come in and looked up when he heard the door open then mentally gasped when he saw her.

The woman smiled and said. "Hi Gilbert."

Grissom stands up and asked. "Alice? Judy said you needed to see me?" She nodded.

He asked her politely if she would shut the door then he pointed to the seat in front of his desk. As she was walking to the seat he couldn't help but feel something was different with her, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Alice sits down and he sits down after.

They sit in silence for a few seconds then Grissom speaks. "So what do you need?"

Alice swallows hard, looks at him in the eyes and said. "There really is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come out with it." He nodded while having a weird feeling shoot through him and after she took another breath she continued. "I'm Pregnant and you're the father."

In that moment his life had completely changed.

He looks at her wide-eyed, his heart pounding fast in his chest with so many emotions going inside of him and Alice could see them all. She was going to continue but he speaks after he cleared his throat. "Are you sure?"

She raised an eyebrow, leans closer to the desk and asked softly. "About the baby or the father part?"

He looks at her shyly and she shakes her head, stands up from the chair she was sitting in and unbuttoned her long black coat and opens it up. He looks at her shirt covered stomach and although she wasn't quite showing, her stomach did look rounder then the last time he saw her or at least from what he could remember. He looks up into her eyes and she grabs her purse, pulls something out and tosses it on the desk in front of him.

He looks down and his breath hitched in his throat as he was looked at a sonogram picture of the baby.

He picked up the picture as she sits back down and stared to speak again. "As for the father part I am not some kind of woman who sleeps around, it may have seemed liked it that night but I'm not and after all I wasn't the only one there, so I shouldn't be judged."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes, he finally takes his eyes off the picture and nods his head after looking into her eyes and replied. "Sorry this has just taken me by surprise."

Alice nodded and replied. "You and me both." She wiped the tear going down then she watched him look at the picture again as he sets it back down on his desk.

They look at each other for a few seconds then as she wipes a few more tears away she continues. "You can be as involved as you want. I didn't come here to ask for anything, I just thought as the father you should know."

Grissom nodded and just as he was about to open his mouth the office door opens and when he saw it was Sara he puts a few folders on top of the picture before she saw what was going on.

Sara stands in the doorway and seeing a woman sitting in the chair she apologized. "Sorry Griss I didn't mean to interrupt."

All three of them felt the tension right away and Alice decides to break it, she shook her head while standing up and buttoning up her coat, while her back was toward Sara and Grissom stands up too.

Alice turns to Sara and said. "It's ok we are done now."

Alice looks back at Grissom and he holds out his hand said. "Ms. Simms." She nods, shakes his hand, gives him a polite smile then turns and walks out the office.

Sara, who had moved from the doorway to inside the office, looked at her boyfriend and noticed something was off with him so she crosses her arms over her chest and asked. "What's wrong Grissom?"

Grissom tries to swallow the lump in his throat and tried calming his heartbeat down but it wasn't working very well, he finally clears his throat, looks at his girlfriend and replied. "Nothing, just the paperwork getting to me I guess."

He gives her a convincing smile, Sara shakes off this uneasy feeling for now and walks up to the desk with a smile on her face and said. "Well I must have sensed that because I came here to see if you are hungry."

After the news he just got he really wasn't but since he hadn't eaten anything since before shift he thought Sara might get suspicious and then start asking questions and he wasn't ready to answer them right now so he shook his head and said. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"How about the Chinese place that's a few blocks from here?"

He nodded at the suggestion and said. "Ok just give me a few minutes and I'll met you at your vehicle."

She nods back and leans to him, he seemed to get the idea so he leans toward her and she kisses him on the cheek since they were at work, then pulls back and says with her eyes bright and shinning. "I love you."

He smiles that little adorable smile and said. "I love you too Sara." She smiles bigger then turns and walked out of the office.

When the door shuts, Grissom lets out the breath he felt like he had been holding for the last five minutes then he sits back down in his chair, moved the files that he had put on top of the sonogram picture, picked it up and looked at the little boy or girl that was his with so many things still going inside of him at once.

As he got older he stopped thinking about being a father and just chalked it down to not being in the cards for him, and when the thought had come to his mind he would have never thought it would happen like this in a million years, he thought he would be in love with the mother of his child and not as a result from a drunken one night stand.

He sighs, runs his hand down his face, looks at the photo a few more seconds then puts it in the inside of his jacket pocket, stands up and grabs his briefcase since there was no way he was going to be concentrating on work for a while so he knew he wouldn't be coming back until the start of next shift. After he walked out of his office he locked the door and headed to Sara's vehicle.

He still had no idea what he was going to do but one thing was for sure he knew he had to talk to Sara later and was dreading every minute of it.

The couple had a very quiet and somewhat uncomfortable lunch, which Sara noticed that he hardly ate, then he asked if they could go to her apartment so for the last two hours they were on the couch watching something from the discovery channel and usually when they watched that channel or any channel that was informative he always has something more to say about the subject but he had been dead quiet and it had worried her so after the third time saying his name and he wasn't responding she lifts her head up from his shoulder, looks at him and noticed he wasn't even looking at the TV, his eyes were looking to the left were the window was a few feet away from them.

She tilts her head and said. "Grissom?"

When he still didn't answer she puts her hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little at the contact. He turns his head to look at her and could see the concern look on her face so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head and responded. "You tell me, you hardly ate and you rarely talked since leaving the lab, what is it?" He knew he had to tell her so he reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV then he leaned his back to the cushions again, after setting the remote back down. He turned to look at her and when their eyes were on one another again Sara said. "It must be important." He hardly ever turned the TV off when they were doing a special about butterflies.

Grissom nods his head and when he took her hand in his, she started to tense up, not liking this feeling that washed over her. He rubbed his thumb over the hand that he held and looked down for a few seconds, praying everything will be ok then he looked up and hated seeing how scared she looked, he took a breath and said. "I found something out today and I don't know what to do."

He stopped to take another breath and to tried to calm his heart rate down, she squeezed his hand telling him she is there for him and waited patiently for him to continue but very scared on what his next words were.

He cleared his throat, looked back at her and continued. "But Before I tell what I found out, I have to tell you something else, something I should've told you before I just didn't think..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop his rambling and said. "Come on Honey quit stalling, what is it?"

He nodded again, took her hand again and looked back into her eyes and told her everything. "The night before your wedding to Taylor when I told you how I felt and you told me it was too late was one of the worst nights of my life." She looked down and he lifted her chin up to look back into her eyes so he could continue. "I am not telling you this to make you feel bad I'm just telling you how I felt." She nodded and he continued after another breath. "Which was numbness and lost and I wanted to just forget everything so I went to a bar, had a few drinks then this woman comes over and sits down next to me and after a rocky introduction we started to drink together and one thing led to another and before we knew it..."

Sara cuts him off with tears in her eyes. "You slept with her?" He nodded and looked down. She takes her hand out of his, gets up, walks to the window and looked outside with her back towards him.

He gets off the couch and walks up behind her but doesn't touch her and said. "Sara you have to understand I was so lost that I don't know, I just wanted to forget everything even if it was for one night and she was lost to we were each other's comfort, that's it."

Still looking outside the window she responded. "You're not the kind of man to have one night stands."

Grissom very slowly puts his hands on Sara's shoulders and turns her around so she was face to face with him but she wasn't looking at him so he lifts her chin up and sees the pain in her eyes but she saw the same reflecting in his, he wipes the tears off her cheek and said. "You're right I am not and that should tell you how much pain I was in and my state of mind."

She saw the begging in his eyes for her to understand where he was coming from and she must have because she nodded. It wasn't like he cheated on her, they weren't even a couple and yeah he had one drunken night but she could have done the same thing if the roles would have been reversed so she did understand and wasn't going to hold this against him.

He did a sigh of relief, feeling like he passed one test then he took her hand and walked her back to the couch, they sat down then he took her other hand, looked back into her eyes and got to the part he really needed to say. "This is going to be tough but I have to be honest with you." He cleared his throat and finished. "Alice, the woman who was at the bar came to the lab today and told me that she was pregnant and I'm the father."

Sara gasped and her eyes were wide and after a few seconds Grissom told Sara that Alice told him that he could be as involved as he wanted but Sara's mind was still reeling about the baby part and him being the father, she knew this relationship wasn't going to be easy but she never figured this ever happening.

Grissom squeezes her hand to get her back to here and now and asked. "Sara what are you thinking?"

She shakes her head and said. "Honestly I don't know, I guess I'm still in shock that you're having a baby with another woman." She stops for a second then looks him in the eyes and said. "It was the woman I saw in your office today wasn't it?" She didn't need confirmation but he nods anyways.

She takes her hands out of his again and walks back to the window, this time he stays on the couch, looks over at her and said. "Sara I don't know what I am going to do."

She shook her head, wiped a tear away, turned to him so her back was to the window and replied. "Griss you know exactly what you're going to do and you knew it the moment she told you." He raises an eyebrow and just when he was about to counter that statement she continued. "There is no way you can turn your back on a baby, especially something that's half yours, you know it and I know it, you just wouldn't do it."

Sara wiped more tears away and he gets up from the couch, walks up to her and puts his hands on her cheek to wipe the tears away again and said. "I don't know if I can be a father...…"

She puts a finger to his lips to cut him off and said. "You'll figure it out."

She gives him a little smile, he nods and puts his other hand on her cheek then asked. "What about us?"

She said the only thing she could think of at the moment with her mind still muddled about this whole thing. "We'll work it out."

He nodded and replied. "Sara I just want you to know nothing and no one is going to change how I feel about you."

Sara nods and he brings her closer, kisses her on the temple then wraps her in his arms and as they were holding on to each other she closed her eyes and hoped with all her might that she could learn to deal with this unexpected turn of events.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Another turn will be made. This wasn't called the winding road for nothing. Please review.


	6. Space needed

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Space needed

Two months later

The team had noticed these past two months that something was changing in Grissom and once everybody found out about his little secret and after the initial shock wore off they all understood it was about the pending fatherhood.

They tried to comfort Sara as much as they could but she kept pushing them away, saying it's fine and that she was dealing with it but if she was honest with herself she would say she is having a tougher time with this than she is showing everybody.

Now they were at the Stokes/Willows residence celebrating Nick and Catherine's engagement and BreAnna, Amanda, Greg and Warrick were in the pool swimming, Nick was cooking on the grill and Sara and Catherine were at the snack table putting various snacks on their plates.

Catherine looks over at Sara and asked. "Where's Grissom?"

They all noticed Sara had showed up to the party alone and Catherine was the only one to have the guts to finally ask, they figured it had something to do with the baby.

Sara looks over at her and said. "Alice is having an ultrasound to see what they are having and Grissom wanted to be there." Catherine nodded and Sara goes back to looking at the food, she didn't even have to ask why Sara wasn't there, she knew it had to be hard for her.

Catherine was just about to open her mouth to speak again when they heard Greg's voice. "It's about time you showed up Griss."

Sara and Catherine turned around and saw Grissom walking up to them with a smile, he kisses Sara on the cheek and said. "Hi honey."

She gives him a little smile and nodded her head then asked. "I take it everything went well?" He nods and kisses her on the cheek again then walks closer to the table and grabbed a chip with a grin still on his face.

Finally Catherine opens her mouth and asked. "Well come on Grissom don't leave me in suspense what are you having?"

Grissom turns around to look at Catherine with a raised eyebrow then he looks over at Sara and she gives him a sorry look for telling her but he just waived it off, looks back at Catherine and replied. "It's a girl." Then the two of them could see the sparkle in his eyes.

Catherine was excited for him so she smiles and said. "Congratulations." Then she turns to her guests and said. "Guys did you hear that Grissom's having a girl."

They looked at Sara before they said anything and she gives them a smile and said. "Come on, its good news right?" They all smiled and congratulated him too then Sara looks a Grissom and said. "Congratulations Griss." Then she wiped a tear away, said excuse her, puts her plate on the table and walked into the house.

They all felt bad and Grissom could see that Nick was getting ready to go after her but he puts his hand up and said. "Let me Nicky."

Nick nods and they all watched Grissom go comfort his girlfriend, all having very mixed emotions right now.

Grissom walks to the downstairs bathroom, knocks on the door and said. "Honey, can I come in?"

After a few seconds when he didn't get an answer he was just about to knock again but heard the click of the lock so he took a breath and opens the door then he sticks his head in and saw that Sara was getting ready to sit down on the ledge of the bathtub with her back toward the door.

He walks in, shuts the door behind him, walks up to the bathtub and sits down in front of her, he takes her hand and said. "I'm sorry."

She looks into his blue eyes and said. "Why are you sorry? You having a baby girl is something you're allowed to be happy about."

She wipes some more tears away and he shakes his head and replied. "Not when I see it's hurting you and I...…" He trails off as if an idea came to him, she looks at him wondering why he stopped talking then he takes her other hand and said. "Marry me."

Sara's breath hitched in her throat and she gasped. "What?"

He gives her that adorable grin she loves and speaks again. "Marry me. Let me prove to you that nothing is going to change between us." He stops to look around the bathroom then looked back at her and continues. "I know I could have picked a more romantic place and a better moment but I never been more serious."

She knew he was telling her the truth and as much as she wanted to jump in his arms and shout yes at the top of her lungs, she knew it wouldn't change how she felt so she shook her head and said the words she never thought she would ever say to him. "I can't."

Grissom's heart sank down to his stomach and he said softly. "You can't? Why?"

Sara saw the hurt in his eyes and she wanted to take it away and knew she could with one word but she had to do what was right for her and not jump into anything before she was ready to accept everything.

She squeezed his hand said. "Getting married now wouldn't solve anything, in fact it could make things more complicated and I don't think we need that now, ok?" He nods his head then looks down like he did something wrong and just when he was about to take his hands out of hers she holds them tight and said. "Hey, you did nothing wrong. I am just not ready for that step right now." She takes one hand out of his, puts it on his cheek, rubs her thumb up and down to calm him down and when he looked back into her eyes and nodded again she continues with a small smile. "I still love you and the next time you ask me I'll say yes."

He gives her that smile again, leans toward her and kisses her softly on the forehead then brings her in his arms and she holds on to him tighter, wishing she could get through this.

They release each other a few minutes later then he stands up and holds out his hand, she looks up into his blue eyes and takes it.

He helps her up, they give each other another smile then they walked back outside and tried to enjoy the party as much as they could.

* * *

Two weeks later

Sara walks in the break room after completing her shift and the team all smiled at her then Nick asked. "So Sara are you coming with us to have breakfast this morning?"

She walked over to the sink to wash out her coffee cup and after she put it back in the cupboard she looked at the team and replied. "Sorry guys but I am just going to go home and crash."

Her two weeks had seemed to blur into each other and she really couldn't tell what day it was, she was so tired and not only because she had been losing sleep over the baby thing but it was also work.

They all nodded sympathetically then Grissom walked in the room, he looks at Sara and they share a small smile then the gang asked him if he was going to have breakfast with them and he said sure, he looked at Sara again and she shook her head and said. "Rain check."

He walks up to her and said. "Sara you have been saying rain check the last few days, are you ok?"

The truth of the matter was Sara was still not ok and everybody could tell that she was becoming distant to Grissom and even he was becoming aware of it too.

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and said. "I just have been tired, excuse me."

She walked past him and when his hand touched her arm she tensed so he let it go and after saying bye to the gang she walked out of the room.

Grissom turned to the team when she was out of the room and asked. "You guys ready?" He knew he had to talk to her but he felt that he should let her cool down a little before he did.

They all nodded and got up from their chairs and headed out of the break room, all worried about Sara.

All through breakfast Grissom had become distracted and they noticed he was hardly eating anything so finally Catherine speaks. "Gil maybe you should just go talk to Sara."

He looked up from his breakfast and looked at his team.

Warrick nodded and said. "Yeah I agree, we noticed how distant she has becoming towards you, go clear the air."

Grissom nodded and as he was getting up he was getting his wallet to pay for breakfast but Nick stopped him and said he will pay. He gives him a little smile and walks out of the diner.

When he was gone they looked at each other and Greg said. "Hope everything gets resolved."

They all nodded and continued to eat hoping this talk will help them, they hated seeing their friends hurting.

* * *

Sara had finally gotten to sleep when she was brought out of it because there was a knock on the door. She looks up at the ceiling of her bedroom, groaned then thinks. 'Now what?' And her answer was another knock, this one a little louder, so she gets out of bed, wearing a tank top and sweatpants and heads for the front door.

When she gets to the door she looks in the peephole and mentally sighed, took a breath, opened it and tired brown eyes met concerned blue eyes then Grissom asked. "Can I come in?" She nodded and moved out-of-the-way. He walked in and she shuts the door.

Once they were sitting on the couch he turns to her and asked. "Sara what's going on? I feel that these last two weeks you have been pulling away from me or I am I just completely wrong?"

Sara stared at the blank TV screen for a few seconds then she turns her head to him and told him the truth. "No you're not wrong."

Grissom gets more concerned and he reaches for her hand but before their hands touch Sara stands up from the couch and heads to the kitchen, he follows but stands so the kitchen counter is between them and asked. "Why?"

She pulls out a water bottle from the fridge and said. "I have been thinking long and hard between working, that is and I feel that I need to take a break from us."

One of his eyebrows rose up and this time he walked around the counter and puts his hand on hers and said. "Sara…"

She cuts him off with a nod and continues with more conviction. "Yeah I do. I need to sort through these feelings that I have without the distraction of us, I need the space Grissom." She walks past him, going back to the living room and he turns so he is looking at her and was very speechless on what was happening. He took a few seconds then walks back in the living room but at a safe distance away from her.

She stands next to the couch looking at him for a minute, while feeling her heart breaking, then looks at the blank TV screen again.

It was a few more minutes of silence then he speaks. "I thought you were ok wi.."

She cuts him off. "I am far from ok with this." She sighed and continued. "Listen, I just need a little time, please understand."

She looks over at him again and he nods his head looking very deflated and she wanted to walk up to him and bring him in her arms but she knew it wouldn't solve anything and she would be back at square one. She looked away again and he cleared his throat then said. "Then I guess I should go."

Sara nodded but still wasn't look at him, she replied. "That would be best."

He nods back, heads to the door but before he got there he turned around and walked right up to her, brings her in a hug and even though he didn't feel her hug him back he held her tight, kissed her head and whispered. "I love you Sara, remember that." With one more squeeze on her shoulder, he turned and walked toward the door, this time walking out.

When the door shut, tears started to come out of Sara's eyes as she sits on the couch then she brings her knees up to her chest, puts her arms over her knees, lays her head on her arms then says to the empty room. "I love you too Grissom." And before she knew it she cried herself to sleep with her heart breaking.

* * *

Grissom had just walked out of Sara's apartment complex when his phone rings so he answers it, talks for a few minutes then hangs up, he looks back at the door then sighed and headed for his vehicle. He understood that Sara needed time but that didn't mean he wasn't sad about it, he thought they were making strides together but it looked like it was another step back and no matter how much this was hurting him he will give her the space.

20 minutes later Grissom had put down a small box of baby toys on the floor, in the spare room that was converted to a nursery for their little girl, at Alice's apartment.

He started to look around the colorful themed room when Alice cleared her throat behind him, he turns around and she gives him a small smile and said. "Thank you for the hand and the lift." Her car had broken down and she had gotten it towed to the auto shop but then they told her it was going to take longer than a few hours and because she had just went to the store for some of the bigger baby things she didn't want to take a cab so she had called Grissom.

He nodded and replied. "You're welcome. Are you all set?"

"I am."

He nodded again then after clearing his throat he told her that he was going to head out, she nodded and moved out-of-the-way so he could walk by. He had just gotten to the middle of the hall way when he heard Alice say. "Whoa."

He turned around and saw she had put her hand on the door frame. He looks at her a little worried, walked back to her and asked. "You ok?"

She turns to him with a smile, removes her hand from the door frame, grabbed his hand and puts it on her stomach. He swallowed nervously then his eyes get wide when he feels a tap on the palm of his hand, he looks at her and asked. "Was that..."

She cuts him off. "A kick? Yes." He started to smile, she smiled back and they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds then as he cleared his throat he takes his hand off her stomach and she speaks again. "I don't know if I said this before but I am sorry you got caught up in this, however I am not sorry I kept this baby."

He nodded his head in understanding then replied. "You weren't the only one there that night, I have to take responsibility too."

"And you have done a great job at it despite the situation and I got to say that I am surprised." He raises an eyebrow and she continued. "Not a lot of men in your position would be this caring, they would either ignore their baby or throw money at the issue and walk away but you have done neither." He was about to talk when she speaks. "Plus I got say your girlfriend has to be pretty amazing too, you know supporting you through this." She saw him look down after she said that and asked. "What's wrong? She is still supporting you right?"

He looks back up and replied in understanding. "She asked for a little space."

She puts her hand on his shoulder and replied. "I'm sorry, what are you going to do?"

He takes her hand off his shoulder, released it, looked at her and replied. "I'm going to give it to her no matter how much this hurts because right now it's about how she is feeling and what she needs to do to sort it all out before we can all truly move forward." She nodded and after the confirmation about a doctor's appointment in a few days he said bye and left the apartment.

When the door shuts Alice sighed then puts her hands on her stomach as the baby kicked again, wishing she could help but knowing there wasn't anything she could do, she didn't want to get in the middle of the two of them or at least as much as she already was.

* * *

AN: Will it work out for them? We will see soon, bare with me a bit longer. Please review.


	7. Feelings are Expressed

AN: Thanks for the review. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelings are Expressed

2 weeks later

It had been the worst two weeks not only in Sara and Grissom's life but also the team's, their sour mood had put a damper on everybody else's and they hoped their problems would get resolved fast or something had to change, they couldn't work well with this tension around them.

Right now Greg and Nick were in the break room working on their reports, which they usually work in their office but they wanted a different scenery today, Greg looked over Nick's shoulder and someone from the past walked in the break room, he leans toward Nick and whispered. "When did he get back in the group?"

Nick lifts his head up and was just about ask who he was talking about when he heard. "Is Sara still on shift?"

Nick turns around, now wondering the same thing Greg was, nods his head and replied. "Yeah Taylor..." He trailed off when Sara walked in the room.

She smiles at Taylor then said. "I'll be right back." Taylor nods with a smile and Sara walks back out of the room with her report in her hand.

Taylor watches her leave then looks at the guys, which the silence turned a little awkward until Taylor speaks again. "So how are you guys? Long time no see."

That seemed to break the ice so they started talking then as they were just about to get in a discussion about football Sara walks back in the room and said. "Ok I am ready."

Taylor looks at Sara and nods his head then gets up from the chair he was sitting in, shook the guy's hands then as they were heading toward the door Grissom walked in the room and when he saw the two of them together the tension went up and Grissom's heart was breaking, thinking the worst.

Taylor looks over at Sara, she looks back at him and nodded her head then she looks at Grissom for a second and walks in front of Taylor. He puts his hand on the small of her back as they walked past Grissom and out in the hall.

Grissom watches them until she was out of sight then he looks at Greg and Nick and they looked at him with sympathy then he turns and walks back into his office, shutting the door behind him, wishing things weren't so messed up between them.

Two hours later Sara walked in her apartment complex after having a nice breakfast. It had been a long time since she could enjoy a stress free breakfast.

As she was walking up the stairs to her floor she thinks back to a few days ago when she had seen Taylor again.  
_  
Flashback_

_Two days ago_

_Sara was walking in the frozen food section of the grocery store and her mind was on Grissom, which was nothing new, but when that happens things could go wrong and this time was no exception, she trips over her own feet and was waiting to hit the floor but felt two arms catch her before she made contact and a warmth spread over her like she was familiar with those arms._

_When she got her bearings back and was standing straight, she looks in to the eyes of her savior, gasped then said. "Taylor!"_

_He smiles that charming smile and she smiles back then just looks at him and he looked the same since the last time she saw him but then she got sad thinking about the last time she saw him._

_He saw her emotions change and he puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Sara I am ok, I promise." She looks into his eyes and sees the truth so she nods and Taylor speaks again. "So how are you? Besides your inability to still think and walk at the same time." He chuckles, remembering how they first met._

_She tried to glare at him but it didn't work, she just smiles for a second then loses it and said. "Ok."_

_Taylor felt something wasn't right, so he looks at her concerned and said. "What is it? I thought you would be in love and happy right about now?"_

_She shook her head and not meaning too but commented on the situation. "In love yes but happy, not so much."_

_She looks at him wide-eyed, shook her head and started to walk past him but he followed her and asked. "What happened?"_

_She stops, turns around, looks at him and said. "Taylor it's not your problem, it's something I have to deal with and besides after everything that I put you through why would y…"_

_She gets cut off when he puts a finger to his lips to stop her then he moves the finger and puts that hand on her cheek and even though he still feels the spark he pushes it away, he knew nothing could happen with her again, then he said looking into her eyes. "If anything I am your friend and you are hurting so come on talk to me."_

_Sara nodded a few seconds later then asked him if he wanted to go to the café around the corner he nodded and they walked to the café, not even getting what they went to the store for._

_They get a table secluded from everybody and she tells him a little on what was going on without giving him specific details but he could read between the lines._

_As she was talking to him she started to have tears in her eyes so he puts his hand on top of hers and keeps it there while she got all her emotions out then after a few more comforting words they started talking about other things._

_Before they knew it three hours had passed and he had to get ready for his shift at the hospital so they walked out of the café and before they went their separate ways he turns to her and said. "Sara why don't you have breakfast with me sometime." Sara opens her mouth say that it wouldn't be a good idea but he continues before she could. "Before you say no hear me out." She nods with a smile thinking he was good at reading her, then he talks again. "My sister would love to see you and I can't tell her that I saw you and not invite you for breakfast."_

_Sara thinks about that then replied. "Ok in that case, how about Friday?"_

_Taylor smiles again and nods then after she told him that he could pick her up at the lab and said bye she was turning to walk away but he puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her, she turns back to him and he brings her in his arms for a hug._

_She hugs him back and they hold each other for a few minutes then finally they pulled back and she looks at him while asking. "What was that for?"_

_He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "It looked like you needed a hug, I hope I didn't over step."_

_She smiles back, puts her hand on his cheek then moves his hair out of his eyes like she did at the party and replied. "No you didn't, I did need that, thank you."_

_He takes her hand, kisses it then released and said. "Anytime."_

_They smile at each other again then she turns and this time walks away while Taylor watched her for a minute then sighs and heads in the other direction._

_Sara turns her head over her shoulder and watches him walk away and smiles then shakes her head, she never knew how much she missed him until now but even then she knew that nothing changed, Grissom was still her heart and soul, she sighed and headed back to the grocery store to get what she needed._

_End of flashback_

Sara finally made it to her floor and when she turned the corner she saw Grissom sitting down in the hall with his back against the door, his head was turned to the door frame with his eyes closed. She shook her head, walked up to him and said. "Grissom." She tapped his leg with her foot and he shook his head while opening his eyes then looked up and saw Sara looking down at him, he gets up and before he speaks she talks. "What are you doing here?"

He asked. "Can we talk?"

He moves out-of-the-way while Sara unlocked the door and when they walked in and as he shuts the door behind him Sara looks at him, after she had dropped her stuff on the kitchen counter, and nodded.

He took a breath and continued. "Ok, well first off can you explain to me how one minute you tell me you need your space and then the next you go out with not only another guy but your ex-fiancé?" She was about to open her mouth but he cuts her off after he sighed. "Did you go out with him to get payback because you wanted to see if it hurts me? Well let me tell you something mission accomplished." Sara was about to talk but closed her mouth seconds later, it hurt that he would say something like that.

Finally she replied. "If you think more was going on with Taylor then what really happened then your sadly mistaken and I'm sorry if it seemed like that but nothing happened I just had breakfast with him and his sister." She walks toward the living room and stops in the middle, looks at him with tears in her eyes and said. "I thought you knew me better than that and trusted me." She turns and walks up to the window, her favorite spot to stand, as of lately.

Grissom puts his hand on his forehead, rubbing it and willing away this migraine that has been building up a few hours ago or really considering how he has been feeling it could have been two weeks ago then he sighed again and replied. "I'm sorry, I know you're not like that and I do trust you." He shakes his head and continued. "Listen, despite what you might think right now I didn't come here to fight or to make things worse. I just think it's time to know were we stand, we can't keep things like they are, something needs to change. We need to proceed forward in whatever direction that you choose but know that whatever your decision is I will always love you that won't ever change, I know I feel like I keep repeating myself but it's the truth."

It was a few minutes of silence and she turns around to look at him, this time with tears going down her cheeks. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and take away all of her pain but knew he couldn't, not till he knew where they stood.

Sara wiped her tears away and said. "You want the truth?" He nodded and waited, she took a breath and said. "Ok the truth is that I hate this situation that we are currently in and I wish I could blame you for all of this but deep down I know I can't because we are both at fault on how we got here. Yeah you didn't have to sleep with her but I also could have told you the truth that night and you wouldn't have even been in that bar."

She stopped to take a breath and gets ready to say the next thing she wanted to say but just thinking about it made her tear up again so she looked down and he stepped up to her to comfort her but she stepped back and turned toward the window again.

After wiping some more tears she continued. "But then when I think about your little girl, the innocent little girl who didn't ask for any of this to happen I feel guilty because I know it's not her fault." She takes an unsteady breath knowing this next part was not going to be easy. "That..." She had to stop because this time she started sob lightly and she puts her head down in her hands, feeling ashamed for even thinking what she was about to say.

Grissom walks in front of her, lifts her chin up, puts both hands on her cheeks to wipe to her tears away then he keeps one hand on her cheek and asked.  
"What Sara?"

Even though her eyes were a little blurry she started speaking again. "That she is taking you away from me little by little." She sniffled then continued looking into his blue eyes as her own eyes were clearing up. "I see that you are falling in love with her everyday and I know it's irrational, stupid and even crazy to be jealous of a little baby but I am because I have been waiting to be with you for over five years and just when I finally get to be with you I am losing you...…"

She was cut off when he brings his lips to hers and kisses her passionately, she responded instantly and they get lost in their kiss for a few minutes.

When they pulled back they put their foreheads together to catch their breathe then he pulls back, looks back into her eyes and said. "Sara you're not losing me, now or ever, yeah our future is going to be a little different then the one we wanted together but that doesn't mean I stopped wanting one with you, I do so much, even more now than ever.

I know none of this is going to be easy for you because it will be difficult to see a child that isn't ours day after day, I understand that and I'll help you out as much as I can and believe me it isn't easy for me either but that little girl is my responsibility and I have to do what is right for her so I am in it for the long haul where she is concerned."

He puts his hand back on her cheek and continues. "But now it's time for you to make a choice on what you want to do so we can move forward. Do you want to walk away from me, from us and our alternate future or do you want to stay, work it out and fight for us. You already know what I want, I can't make it more clearer." He takes a breath, looks into her eyes and asked. "So which is it Sara, Walk or Stay?"

* * *

AN: What will she do? Please Review.


	8. A decision is made

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: A decision is made

As Grissom was standing there looking into her eyes after he asked that question his heart was pounding, he really did understand she was torn of this decision because if she was pregnant with another man's child he would admit it would be very hard to accept, just like what she is going through. But he would also like to think that he would learn to accept it because he loved her very much and nothing should get in the way of that. He hoped she felt the same way, but either way he had to know were to go from here. He saw a tear leave the corner of her eye and he swipes his thumb over it to wipe it away.

Sara feels Grissom's thumb wipe away her tear then she concentrates on his blue eyes and sees how scared he is of her answer but she could also see the love that he had for her and knew that would never change, of course he was going to love his little girl he wouldn't have been the man she thought he was if he would have just turned his back on his child and she would have never asked him to do that, no matter what she was feeling. As she continued to look at him a strong feeling of unconditional love shoots through her. And with that last thought/feeling she made her final decision.

She puts her hand on his cheek, rubs her thumb up down, looks deep into his blue eyes and said. "Do you really think I could walk away so easily from you?"

Grissom eyes brightened and she couldn't help but show a little smile but he still had to ask to be sure. "You sure?"

She nods with tears in her eyes and answered. "You're right it's not going to be easy, especially in the beginning but we will really work on it this time. I am with you all the way because I really do love you and when you love somebody you stick together though the difficult times."

Grissom does that little half-smile that he does sometimes, he hasn't felt this good since the day before his world completely changed because he was always afraid Sara would leave but now that he knows she will be sticking around it warmed him from head to toe.

Grissom's smile made Sara smile back because she loved that look then they moved closer to one another and wrapped each other in their arms and as their lips were moving toward each other he said. "I love you Sara and thank you."

Their lips crashed into each other and before they ran out of air they pulled their heads back, looked into each other's eyes and knew were this was headed. They communicated with their eyes and he asked if she was sure, she nodded, took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. They kissed softly one more time then closed the door behind them.

* * *

Three months later

The alarm goes off on Grissom's side of the bed so after he wakes up he reaches for it, turns it off then turns around back in bed, wraps his arms around Sara from behind, kissed her head and whispered. "Honey time to get up."

She groaned as she stretched, turned in his arms and opens her eyes.

They look into each other's eyes as he puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "You sleep ok?"

She smiled, takes his hand off her cheek, kissed his palm, looks back into his eyes and replied. "I did, thank you." He nodded with a smile for a few minutes then sighed and she asked. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed and replied. "Alice has her last appointment before the birth of the baby tomorrow morning at a 11, I have to be there. Do you want to come?" He didn't want to keep anything from her.

Since they had gotten back together things have become better, of course she wasn't fully ok about it but she was a lot better than when she first found out.

Sara thinks about it for a few minutes then clears her throat, nodded her head and said. "Ok."

He puts his hand back on her cheek and started to speak with a hint of concern. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Griss, I'm ok. I have to accept this is our reality now, it's happening and we can't change it and since I know being without you hurts more than anything we have to go through right now, I'm here supporting you all the way. No more looking back. Alright?"

He nodded and when they looked into each other's eyes again they see the love and devotion in them then he leans down and kisses her on the lips, it was supposed to be short but they extended it to a passionate one then they pulled back a little breathless, he puts his forehead to hers and they close their eyes enjoying this calmness and closeness.

He pulls back a few minutes later, kissed her on the forehead, looks back into her eyes and said. "You are amazing."

She smiles and replied. "And don't you forget it."

He smiles back and responded in all seriousness. "I won't." She smirks then he continued. "Now why don't you jump in the shower while I'll make you something to eat before shift."

She agreed with that and after one more kiss they parted ways and did their own tasks.

By the time she got done with the shower and in a new pair of clothes, eating and he got done with his shower and in a new pair of clothes it was 40 minutes later and they were headed to work.

* * *

Once the team was in the break room Catherine walks in holding the assignment sheets and she does a double take when she noticed Grissom was sitting at the table along with them.

She smiles and said with a smirk. "I see you are on time."

He smiled back and replied. "Hey, I have been getting a little better at that."

In the past he was always late coming into the break room to hand out assignments or evaluations and since he has been back it almost looked like the same deal but he had been getting better at being in the break room on time these past few months. Also since Sara and Grissom got back together the team dynamic was better than ever.

Catherine nodded and responded. "Yes you have, my apologize."

Grissom nodded with another smile and speaks again. "And might I say you have done an excellent job at being the boss."

Catherine smiled at the comment and Greg snickered then got into the conversation. "What a way to get out of decomps, Griss."

Grissom looked at Greg with a raised eyebrow and before any other words were said between them, Catherine turns toward Greg and speaks. "And sorry Greg as the last man to be hired as a CSI I have a decomp just for you." The rest of them snickered and Greg sighed then groaned as he grabbed the assignment sheet but without a verbal complaint, knowing that's how it works sometimes.

Catherine turned to the rest of her team and assigned Nick and Sara together, Warrick was working with her and Grissom got a case that was bug infected, his specialty.

When all the assignment sheets were handed out she told them to be safe and get to work then walked out of the room, which Greg and Warrick followed a few seconds later.

Nick looks at Sara and said. "I'll met you at the vehicle." Sara nodded and Nick left the room.

Sara and Grissom look at each other and she said. "Be safe."

He smiled and replied. "Always, You too and I'll see you after shift." She nodded at him and after one more long look and a smile she left the room then a couple of minutes later he left too.

* * *

Towards the end of shift

When Sara and Nick came back from PD after getting the suspect from their case they saw Alice sitting in the reception area, the team have seen her a few times but only from afar so Nick knew what she looked like. Nick looks at Sara a little worried and she gives him a small smile and said. "It's ok."

"You sure you don't need me to stay?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "No if she is going to be in my life then I guess I have to get use to her, right?"

He looks at her with sympathy then nodded, patted her shoulder and replied. "Ok but if you need me you know how to reach me."

She smiled and responded. "I know."

After another nod and a smile Nick walked past Alice with a short nod.

Sara took a breath, cleared her throat and walked up to the chair that Alice was sitting in.

Alice sees Sara walking up to her so she stands up, which was a little hard to do because of her pregnancy being in the later months.

They politely smiled at each other and Sara said. "Hi Alice."

"Hi, Sara."

"I thought your appointment wasn't until 11?"

Alice sighed and replied. "It got moved to 8 and I haven't been able to reach him to let him know and my car is on the fritz again."

Sara nodded and replied. "Let me see if I can get a hold of him." Alice nodded and waited patiently. Sara pulls her phone out of the clip it was in, walked a little ways from her as she hit speed dial number one then puts the phone up to her ear as it started ringing.

Two rings later Grissom picks up. "Grissom."

Sara responded. "Hey Griss. uh... listen Alice is here and she said that her appointment got moved to 8."

She heard him mumble 'damn' under his breath then asked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am still at the crime scene it wasn't an open and shut as I hoped it would be."

Sara nodded even though he couldn't see then said. "Ok...Well how about I'll get her to the appointment and you can met us there?"

He sighed and ran his hand down his face, he didn't want her to have to spend a lot of time alone with her because of how it might make her feel but he had no choice right now, he did ask though. "You sure Sara?"

Sara sighed and replied. "What other choice do we have? It will be fine, I promise we won't kill each other."

"Thank you Sara and not about the killing part."

Sara chuckled a little and said. "I know what you mean, I'll see you in a few. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." After she said bye they hung up the phone.

She puts the phone back in its place, turns and walks back up to Alice.

Alice stands back up when Sara was standing in front of her and Sara said. "He is still at crime scene so it looks like I am taking you there, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind."

Sara nodded and continued. "Ok, I'll be right back, I have to take care of a few things."

Alice nodded and watched her walk away, both wondering how this outing will be.

10 minutes later Sara walks back to the reception area then they walked to her vehicle.

A few minutes into the drive that was very awkward and silent Alice looks over at Sara and started to speak.  
"I understand we are in a complex situation here and you probably hate my guts for bringing this in your life but I want you to know that what you are doing a few women wouldn't do, so I commend you on it." Alice had found out from Grissom that him and Sara had gotten back together and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but overall she was happy for him.

Sara cleared her throat and responded. "I don't hate you and yes this is a complex situation and to tell you the truth I have had many in my life my life but I have overcome them all and I am not about to give up on this one either."

Alice smiles, looks at Sara as the vehicle stopped at the light and she said in a warm voice. "You must really love him."

Sara smiled, looked at the light for a few seconds, looks over at Alice and replied. "I do, no matter how hard I tried to move on and stop my feelings for him in the past it never worked, so it looks like I am stuck with him for the rest of my life."

Alice gives her a warm smile, looks down at her hands and spoke in a soft voice as Sara looked back at the light. "I couldn't think of a better man to be stuck with."

Sara mentally gasped as she heard the tone of Alice's voice, she saw the light turn green then looked over at Alice and asked as she started driving. "You love him don't you?"

Alice looked over at her and before any words were said and anything could be done another car came into the intersection hitting the car on the passenger side and Sara's world went black after hitting the side of her head.

* * *

AN: Uh oooo. What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	9. His Daughter

AN: Thanks for the reviews and here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: His Daughter

It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours to Sara but when she regained consciousness she could hear the ambulance and police sirens coming closer so she couldn't have been out very long. She made sure she was ok by moving her arms and legs and thankfully she felt everything was still in place then she brings her hand up to her forehead, touching a cut and wincing at the stinging, she looks over at her companion and Alice was still out so she checked her pulse on her neck and sighed in relief when she felt it then tried to wake her up, but still nothing. She looked down at Alice's stomach, swallowed and before she puts her hand on it an officer appeared at the open, driver's side window and asked if they were alright.

Sara turned to him and replied. "The woman who I am with hasn't woken up yet and she is pregnant."

The officer asked in concerned voice. "Can you check to see if there is any movement of the baby?"

Sara nodded, swallowed again, moved her hand slowly, puts it on her stomach and for the first few seconds she was a little freighted because she didn't feel anything and she was about to cry then she choked back a relieved sob, nodded her head, looked at the police officer and said. "I felt a kick."

He nodded and as he opened the vehicle door he said. "Why don't you come out of there and we'll get you checked out."

Sara shook it off and responded. "I'm fine, I would like to stay with her until you guys can get her out."

The officer hesitated for a second then nodded and as he started talking to his men, Sara looked back at Alice and said. "You guys are going to be ok, I'll make sure of it." She kept the one hand on Alice's stomach and put the other one on her shoulder.

10 minutes later they had Alice out of the vehicle, who was still unconscious, and on a stretcher then once they were both in the ambulance they were headed to the hospital.

* * *

When they got in the hospital the Doctor saw who came in so he rushed over to them and asked. "Sara you ok?"

Sara looked at Taylor, nodded and said in an almost pleading voice. "Yes but please help Alice."

Taylor looked into Sara's eyes and knew what her connection to this woman was and he nodded then wheeled Alice away a few seconds later as a nurse came up to Sara to look at her cut but before Sara allowed to get looked at she needed to call Grissom and nothing was going to prevent her from doing that.  
The nurse wasn't going to let her until she got to do her job but Sara told her that she could check whatever she needed to after she made that call.  
So after hearing the urgent tone Sara used, the nurse nodded her head and waited.

Sara hit's speed dial number 1 and a few seconds Grissom answers it. "Grissom."

"Griss..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I know I'll be there in a few minutes, I just got to the lab."

"No it isn't that, I need you to come to the hospital."

"What! Why? Are you guys ok?"

Sara started to have tears in her eyes and replied. "There was an accident and..."

She didn't get to finish because he already said. "I'll be right there. You can tell me everything when I get there."

Sara sniffled and responded. "Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

They said bye and hung up then the nurse took Sara to one of the exam rooms to check her out.

* * *

Grissom ran to the reception desk and he was about to talk when he hears Sara's voice. "Grissom." Grissom turns around and sees Sara standing there with a butterfly bandage on the left side of her forehead.

He walks up to her, puts his hand on her cheek, looks at the bandage a few more seconds then looks into her eyes and asked with concern in his voice. "You ok?"

She nodded and replied. "A few stitches, a small headache but other than that I'm fine."

He nodded and asked with concern again. "How is Alice and the baby?"

Sara stated to tear up again and said. "I don't know, she never gained consciousness. I did feel the baby kick when we were in the vehicle." He still looked worried though and Sara speaks again feeling really bad. "I swear Grissom that I didn't mean for this to happen. You know I didn't like this situation but I could never hurt them, especially a baby, your baby. I am so sorry."

Grissom shook his head, puts his hand back on her cheek and replied. "Oh Honey, I know you would never do anything to harm anybody. I don't believe for one minute that any of this is your fault, It's going to be ok." Sara started to cry and Grissom brings her in her arms and rubs his hand up and down her back, hoping he was right and that everybody will be alright.

After a few minutes he pulls back, kissed her head, lifts her chin up, puts his hand back on her cheek to wipe her tears away and said. "I'm gong to tell the receptionist that I want the doctor to know that I am here so I can be informed as soon as possible, alright?" She nodded and after one more kiss on the head he released her and talked to the receptionist while she sat down.

When he came back he sat down next to her, took her hand and said. "She told me she will let the doctor know." She nodded and they just sat there holding hands while they waited.

It was going on three hours without any word and the uneasy feeling grew more than when they first got there.

Finally Sara sees Dr. Smith walking up to them, Grissom sees him a few seconds later and they both stand up.

As Taylor stops in front of them Grissom asked. "What took so long?"

Taylor answered. "We had just wheeled her in the OR when simultaneously her water broke and she was gaining consciousness she was very frightened and we tried to calm her down but there was so much distress that there was nothing else we could have done so we ended up doing an emergency C-section, right now they are both doing very well." Sara and Grissom sighed in relief and he was about to talk but Tyler beat him to the punch. "Yes the baby is a little early but we are monitoring her and barring any complications she is free to go home in a few days to a week."

Grissom nodded feeling once again relieved, he was about to ask about Alice but Sara spoke before he could get the words out. "What about Alice's injuries?"

Taylor looked at Sara and answered. "Her leg is broken, a few ribs and her shoulder are bruised and we do want to monitor the concussion since she was out for a bit but like I said she is doing very well considering everything she just went through."

They nodded again and Grissom asked. "Can we see them?"

Taylor looks back at Grissom and answered his question. "I would like it if you just see your daughter through the glass of the nursery for right now but you are welcome to see Ms. Simms if you like."

Grissom nodded and replied. "Thank you, Dr. Smith." Then holds out his hand to him.

Taylor was a little shocked, Grissom had never held his hand out to him before but he kind of liked it so he smiled a little, shook Grissom's hand as he replied. "You're welcome Dr. Grissom."

They release hands then Taylor looks at Sara and Grissom released her hand indicating she can hug him if she wanted to and she took him up on that offer, she stepped towards Taylor, wraps her arms around him and as he hugs her back she whispered. "Thank you."

He nods and as they pull back he replied. "You're welcome."

After one more look and a goodbye Taylor turned and started to walk away but then Grissom remembered something so he looks at Sara and said. "I have something else I want to talk to him about." Sara nodded and watched Grissom walk up to Taylor and saw them talking for a few minutes then Taylor nodded and walked away.

Grissom walks back up to her and she asked. "What was that about?"

"I'll let you know later."

She looks at him curiously but nodded and said. "Ok." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "Now why don't you head to the nursery and I'll call the team to let them know."

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I'm sure, I'll be there in a minute, ok?" He nodded but still just stood there and she asked with a small smile. "What are you still standing there for? You have a little girl out in the world."

"I know I just need a few more minutes." Sara nodded and she could tell he was a little scared so she puts her hand back on his cheek to calm him down then he cleared his throat and continued. "This is real? I am actually a father now, right?"

"Yes you are and you'll be great at it. I have faith in you."

He gives her a half-smile, puts his hand on top of hers, looks right into her eyes and replied. "With you by my side I know I can do this."

"Well as far as I can see I am not going anywhere."

They both do a full smile this time, lean toward each other and after a few pecks on the lips then they pull back and he said looking right into her eyes. "I do love you Sara."

"I love you too, now go see your daughter."

He nodded and after one more kiss he turns and heads toward the nursery.

She watched him for a few seconds then walks toward the exit of the building for the much-needed air the outside provided and to call Nick.

She pulls out her phone, hits speed dial number 2 and a few seconds later the sound of Nick's voice came over the phone. "Hey Sara, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Grissom is a father now."

Nick spits out his water that he had just taken a sip of and asked. "What!? I thought it was just an appointment?"

"Yeah it was, I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want us to come down there?"

"Probably not at this time or maybe you guys should wait till she gets out of the hospital to see her, that would probably be best."

"Alright. Do you need me to come down there for you?"

Sara smiled at the nice gesture but said. "No, I'm fine, I know your number if I need to talk."

Nick smiled and replied. "Alright, I'll be seeing you, bye Sara."

"Bye Nick."

After she hung up the phone, she puts it back in place, took a breath and walked back into the hospital to see the little girl who she knew has already taken a piece of her bug man's heart.

When she got to the nursery part of the hospital she sees him standing in front of the glass with a smile. She walks up to him and he turns his head to look at her and shares a smile with her. She stops next to him, looks through the glass and sees all the babies with their names on display then her eyes found the little girl who had the name: Bridget Simms-Grissom.

He puts his arm around her shoulders, kissed her head and whispered. "You ok?"

Even after their talk before shift earlier he still had to make sure because his baby came quicker then was expected and knew she had to get use to this sooner than planned and he was going to try his hardest to help anyway that he can.

She nodded, looked at him and replied. "I will be."

He kisses her softly on the left side of her forehead and replied. "And I'll help anyway that I can, if I can. I know this will take time so you take all you need, just as long as I can to be there for you."

She nodded with a smile, kissed his cheek, then lays her head on his shoulder and they continue to look at his little girl.

After about 20 minutes other parents were coming to see their babies so Sara and Grissom decided to go visit Alice so they could be out-of-the-way.

They walked to her room hand in hand and stopped at the closed-door, he knocks and a few seconds later they hear a come in so they walked in the room.

Alice looks at the two of them and they saw her laying in bed with an IV attached to her and her leg elevated. They stop walking when they got close to the bed and Grissom asked. "You ok Alice? How are you feeling?"

She gives them a small smile and replied. "Calm, a little tired and sore but I'm alright."

Grissom nodded and Sara speaks. "Alice I am so sorr..."

Alice cuts her off. "It's ok Sara I don't blame you and everything worked out as well as could be expected in this situation, right?" Sara nodded and Alice continued. "So you don't need to worry anymore." Sara nodded again then Alice looks at Grissom and asked. "Did you see her?"

Grissom smiles and said with a little pride in his voice. "I did, she is very beautiful."

Alice smiles back and replied. "Just like her father huh?"

Grissom looks down embarrassed and Sara leans toward her man, kissed his cheek and replied. "Yes just like her father." Alice watched the interaction then looked down.

Before the room got too tensed Grissom lifted up his head, looked back at Alice and asked. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Alice shook her head, looked at him again and replied. "No but I do have to talk to you about something." Grissom nodded and waited with patience then a few seconds later she continued. "With Bridget coming here earlier then what was planned this conversation came faster than when I wanted it but the time has come and I can't change that." She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I talked to my family last month and they have offered to help me out if I move back to Chicago and I thought long and hard on this decision and I've decided to take them up on their offer."

Sara gasped and Grissom raised an eyebrow and said. "What!?"

They were about to continue the conversation when Sara's phone vibrates, she released Grissom's hand, picked it up, looked at the screen with a little confusion after seeing the number it was showing then looked at Grissom, he looks at her, nods and said. "Go ahead and take it."

She was torn on staying by his side or taking the call but with his understanding look she decided to take it so after kissing his cheek she walked out of the room.

When the door shuts behind her Grissom looks back at Alice and asked. "Why are you dong this?"

She looks at him and replied. "I need to make a good life for me and my daughter and I have a chance at doing just that."

He nods in understanding but then sighed. "I understand you wanting a good life for Bridget but she is my daughter too and you can't just take her from me."

She ignored his soft tone and his blue eyes since that's what got her in this situation to begin with then she shook those thoughts away, cleared her throat and said. "I am sorry but my decision has been made they have a job lined up for me and everything, I am not going to back out of it."

She looks away and Grissom was trying to keep calm this whole time but he just couldn't take it anymore so he shook his head and said. "I won't let that happen, if I have to fight you for her I will, believe me."

She looks sharply at him and comes back with. "Don't make this into a war, I don't think you want to go down that road with me. The majority of my family are lawyers and we could be in a custody battle for years and you know my chances of gaining full custody is a lot higher than yours, just being her mother gives me the edge."

He sighs, looks down and runs his hand through his hair, he knew she was right and he didn't want to put his daughter in the middle of a nasty custody battle, not matter how young she was.

She sighed and replied. "I am not trying to be difficult, I need this job, nothing here is going to help me very much, my family would be right there and it's not like I am taking your visiting rights away you can still come and visit as much as you want. I know it's quite a bit of distance but if she is as important to you as I think she is then I think you will make the time." He looks back into her eyes clearly defeated and before she could continue to talk he turns and walks out of the room.

She sighs again, knowing how hard this is on him but she was doing what she thinks was right for her and her girl and the feelings she had for him would not influence her decision.

A few minutes later the door opens again and when Alice looks at the doorway she sees Sara and even though Sara didn't see Grissom standing there anymore she walked in anyways.

They looked at each other and Sara speaks. "He isn't just going to let you take his daughter away."

"Yeah he basically already did. He doesn't want to start a custody battle, knowing what it would put her through and frankly neither do I. I know you guys don't agree but I have to do what I feel is best."

"And having Bridget grow up without her father is best?"

Alice sighed and replied. "Listen it's not like I am keeping him away from her, he is welcome to come and visit her as much as he wants." Before Sara could talk Alice continues. "Anyways I thought you would be happy that your complication will be out of your way."

Sara shook her head and replied. "You moving away isn't going to change the fact he has a daughter and I am fighting for Grissom's sake. Right now this isn't about me it's what he needs, he can't live that far away from his child, it would kill him and with his working schedule he could probably get a few times out of the year to see her, if he is lucky. That isn't right and it's not what he wants."

Alice looks into Sara's eyes then she looks away putting the wall up and replied. "My decision is final. What happens next is up to you guys but in three weeks we are gone."

Sara must have misunderstood how Alice had felt for Grissom because taking a child from a parent wasn't love or she was doing this to get back at... Sara shook those thoughts away before they continued down that road and was going to continue to fight but it was like pushing a brick wall and she was done wasting her breath so she turned and walked out of the room.

She walked back toward the nursery and just in time to see Taylor hand Grissom something, pat his shoulder and walked away then she saw Grissom look back through the nursery window and heard him speak. "Hi little girl I am your daddy and I just want you to know that even though I won't be around a lot in your life, I love you, I will always love you." The light hit right at the perfect moment and she saw a tear glistening down his cheek and sadness for Grissom filled her heart.

When he felt his heart pitter patter he wiped the tear away, turned to the left and saw Sara standing there, he tried to smile a little but Sara could see the defeated look on his face.

She walks up to him, brings him in her arms and said in his ear. "I am sorry Griss." He nods and she holds on to him tighter.

After a few minutes of holding on to each other they release the hug then she cleared her throat and asked what he had in his hand. He looked down at the piece of paper Taylor gave to him then handed it to her.

She takes it, unfolds it, looks at it then looks at him and asked with a surprised tone. "You had Taylor run a DNA test?" He nodded, he had wanted to run a test after the baby had been born because it was safer that way and he didn't want anything to happen to her even if it turned out it wasn't his, Sara continued to talk, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Did you suspect she could have been lying?"

He cleared his throat, looked at the baby and replied. "No but I had to be 100% sure, I didn't want any uncertainty surrounding us, you understand right?"

He looks at her and she smiles, folds the paper back up, hands it back to him and replied. "Yes and now you'll never have to wonder, Bridget is really yours."  
He nodded with a sad smile because it was true, she was his little girl but she was being taken away. As they continued to look at each other they silently agreed they would keep what he did only between them. They looked back at his little girl as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes of silence he looked at Sara and finally asked. "Who called you earlier?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Don't worry about it, you have enough on your plate right now."

There was something in her voice when she said that but he couldn't figure it out right now and really he didn't have the energy to, so he just nods, brings her closer to him, kissed her on the head and they continued to stare at his little girl.

Sara snuggles closer to his side and basked in this closeness while she can because she had a feeling things were once again going to change and sooner than anybody wanted.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Another unexpected turn will be taking place. You may see next chapter later today, so be on the look out. Please review.


	10. Home

AN: Alright I changed how I was doing the last two chapters, so instead of two more this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Home

Three weeks later

When Bridget was released out of the hospital two weeks ago the whole gang got to see her and it didn't take her very long to get in each of their hearts, they had already vowed to have her back.

Now it was the night before Bridget was going away and Sara was coming over for a special dinner before the start of her shift, Grissom had decided to take the night off so he could spend time with his daughter, he had a little goodbye party with the team the night before but wanted another one with just his two favorite girls.

Grissom had just changed his daughter's diaper and was tickling her belly, hearing her gurgle and seeing her blue eyes light up while looking at him when there was knock on his town house door. He smiles, picks Bridget up and says. "That should be Sara." He walks in the living room and shouts. "Door is open." The door opens and Sara walks in.

After she shut the door she looks at her man and his little girl, smiles at both of them then puts her purse down at the table by the door then walked up to them and Grissom kisses her on the cheek, while transferring Bridget into her arms.

When Sara first held Grissom's daughter she was more nervous than he was but the moment Bridget opened her eyes and looked up at her she felt so calm because they were Grissom's blue eyes staring right at her. His blue eyes had always made her feel calm it didn't matter how mad, stressed or sad she was, with one look in those beautiful blue eyes she felt better, the gang noticed that too, and at that moment it didn't matter to Sara how this little girl came into their lives the important thing was that she was in it. So to say that she was already a goner would be an understatement.

Sara finally looks up and noticed Grissom had moved to the kitchen to finish cooking her favorite meal so she walks over to the couch, sits down, looks at Bridget and tries to relax but knowing after tonight everything will change.

For the next hour and a half they ate, fed Bridget, burped and changed her, took turns holding her again while talking to her then while Sara was doing the dishes Grissom was putting his little girl down for bed, feeling once again very sad, knowing this was his last night with her for a while.

He covered her up, leaned down and kissed her forehead then pulled back to look into her blue eyes and spoke. "I love you Bridget don't ever forget that and I promise I will visit as much as I can."

He kissed her on the forehead again and just watched as her eyes got heavy then they closed, while a tear goes down his cheek then he felt that all to familiar heart flutter and knew Sara just walked through the doorway, he wiped the tear away before she saw it but it didn't matter because she knew.  
She walked fully into the room and whispered. "You don't have to cover your tears in front of me I know how hard this is for you," He nodded and when she was next to him he puts his arm over her shoulders and she puts her arms around his waist and they just stood there watching the baby sleep for a few more minutes then she looked at him and whispered. "Can we talk?" He nodded again and they both whispered their goodnight's to Bridget then he let Sara walk out first while he grabbed the baby monitor and cracked the door.

Once they settled on the couch with the baby monitor on the coffee table, she turns to him and takes his hand. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "So what's going on?" Sara was thinking how she wanted to start this conversation and Grissom noticed her hesitation so he said. "Whatever it is we can work on it, tell me."

Sara nodded and cleared her throat then start talking, it was one of the hardest things she had to say, even harder than when they were going through that rough patch. "Grissom I know how hard it is for you to let your little girl go and I think deep down I know what you want to do." He looks into her eyes then looks away like he betrayed her for even just thinking about moving to Chicago to be close to his little girl but Sara shook her head and brings his face back so he was looking at her again then she continued. "I am not mad at you for thinking that, I really do understand. She is your little girl and you want to be near her." She stops for a second, cleared her throat and said. "So I really think you should do it."

A breath caught in Grissom throat and he asked. "What?" Sara nodded telling him he heard her right, he releases her hands, stands up and said. "Sara I was just thinking about it. We can't actually do it, we have lives here, good jobs and what….." Before he continued, he thought of something then looks at her and said. "Wait... you said 'me' not 'we' didn't you?" Sara nodded while standing up, he walks up to her takes her hand and said. "Then what about you? If your asking me to choose between you and Bridget, I can't. I love you both too much to do that."

He was pleading with his eyes for her to understand and tears were gathering up in hers as she puts a hand up to his cheek and said. "And that's why I am choosing for you. I know how much you love me and her and I knew you could never pick one over the other."

She stopped when tears started going down her cheeks, he wipes them away and speaks with his voice cracking. "Why…" He had to stop to clear his throat and with the pause he thought of something else, he takes her other hand and said. "Then why don't you come to Chicago with me? I know I just said we have lives and a good job here but with your experience and academics you can get yourself a good position at the crime labs there." Sara shook her head, released his hands and walked over to the shelf mantel to look at a few pictures sitting there, Grissom watches her for a minute then he brokenly speaks. "Sara..."

She turns back to him and cuts him off before he could continue. "Since I have met you I feel like all I been doing is following you around and as much as I would love to keep doing it I can't, not this time. I'm sorry." She looks away to wipe more tears away, Grissom walks up to her with his eyes a little misty and he opens his mouth to speak but she puts a finger to his lips to silence him so she could finish. "Remember that call I had three weeks ago?" He nodded, she took another breath and continued. "Well it was a job offer in San Francisco, they want me back there but this time as a day shift supervisor and I know I can handle the responsibility and I deserve a chance at it. I accepted on not getting promoted here but this is my shot to show that I am a true leader and I know I can contribute to that lab again."

He nodded and said with his voice still a little broken. "You are one of the best CSI's that I have worked with so I know you can and you really do deserve this opportunity Sara and I am so happy for you."

He stops for a second but before he continued she saw the doubt in his eyes so she puts both hands on each side of his cheeks, looks right into his eyes and spoke with everything she had in her heart. "Grissom never doubt how much I love you because I love you so much and this decision that I have made is killing me, it's ripping me apart to even think about being away from you but I know it's something we both need to do, it's a path we need to take right now.  
I need to let you go and you need to let me." He lets some tears go down his cheek and she wipes them away then continues before he could talk, her voice strained. "You are the love of my life and I'll miss you with every once of breath in me." She looks down as more tears came out of her eyes.

He takes one of her hands off his cheeks and puts it over his heart, lifts her head up with his other hand, wipes some of her tears away and said. "And you're mine, this is yours forever." He keeps her hand over his heart and they lean toward each other then kissed, they put everything they had in that kiss and it lasted till they needed air.

When they pulled back they put their foreheads together to catch their breath's and once they had it back they pulled back then he wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck and they stare into each other's eyes, memorizing every inch of their faces but really they didn't have to because they already have them in their memory and every time they closed their eyes they saw one another.

After a few minutes of silence she says. "I love you Grissom."

He smiles that smile that she loves and responds back. "I love you too Sara."

Then he shakes his head and looks around, she raises an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He looks back at her and responded. "If I knew this was going to be our last night I would have made it more special."

She moved closer to him and replied. "It already was, as long as I am with you I don't need anything else." She leans and pecks him on the lips then pulls back and said. "Now I am not really in the mood to talk anymore." He smiles, pecks her lightly on the lips, she slips her hand into his, they walk to get the baby monitor then he leads them to the bedroom.

* * *

It was hours later and Sara was out of his bed and since she had some of her clothes here she could get ready for work at his place, which was good because she wasn't ready to leave just yet. She finished brushing her hair then looked over at the bed and he was sleeping peacefully.

A part of her wanted to leave with just that memory but the more selfish part wanted a little more time with him with him when he was awake so she puts her brush, along with some of her other stuff that she had left through the months, in a bag that she had then walked up to the bed, laid down on her side, ran her hand through his hair, then brushed her thumb on his cheek like she did years ago when she said he had chalk but really it was to calm him down.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and she said with a small smile. "Chalk from plaster."

He gives her a small smile, remembering that moment, then he puts his hand up to her cheek, cupping it and brings her head down so they could kiss.

After a few minutes they pull back and look into each other's eyes and she noticed he was going to talk but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him and she talks. "You can say I'll miss you and love you but no goodbyes, ok? Because this is not forever and goodbye's feel like forever."

He nodded, kissed her finger, she moves her finger and he said. "I really will miss you and I love you so much."

She nodded while keeping her tears at bay and said. "I know you do and I will miss you and I love you too." He nods back, also keeping the tears at bay.

She looked at the alarm clock and knew it was time for her to go to work then she looks back at him, leans down and they made this kiss last for as long as possible, wishing they could stay like this for an eternity but knowing they couldn't. They finally pull back then she kisses him on the forehead, looks into his blue eyes and after one more rub on the cheek with her thumb, she gets up off the bed, grabs her bag, walks to the bedroom door, turns around and looks at him.

They showed with their eyes how they were feeling then she turned and walked out of the room, she whispered a goodbye to baby Bridget in the spare room she was sleeping in then walked out of the front door. She shuts the door behind her, puts the back of her head on it and whispered. "I love you Grissom." She wiped a tear away and then with one more breath and heavy heart she left, leaving a piece of her heart with him.

Grissom laid in bed and after he heard the door shut, he sighed and whispered. "I love you Sara." Then he sighed, rolled on his side, grabbed the pillow that Sara usually used when she wasn't using his chest and wrapped his arms around it and fell back asleep dreaming of a life that should have been.

* * *

6 months later

The gang was very sad that they had not only lost Sara but Grissom too and what made them feel worse was that they didn't even leave together but they pushed their feelings aside and supported them on their decision.

Before anybody knew it six months had passed, Sara talked to the team as much as she could but with their jobs and schedules it was hard for them to keep in touch. And no one knew how the last member of their group was, it was like he dropped from the face of the earth. It wasn't like they didn't try to keep in touch with him they just think it was too hard for him to keep in contact when he was so far away.

Even Sara tried but the closets she has gotten was picking up the phone, getting ready to dial then hanging it up because it was just too hard for her to hear his voice and not see him but he did send a few baby pictures to everybody every once in a while so they knew he was at least still alive.

It was late at night and Sara had finally drifted off to sleep after having another restless night when there was a knock on the door of her apartment.  
She opened her eyes and sighed, looked at the clock and it said 1 am then sighed again and threw her covers off of her, stood up, grabbed her robe off of the hanger on her bathroom door, puts it on but doesn't tie it all the way then walked out of her room, down the hall, turned the corner to the living room, turned on the light and walked up to the door but didn't bother to see who it was before opening it so she got the surprise of her life when the door opened all the way and saw that it was the man she loved more than anything, she gasped and said. "Grissom wh…"

He cuts her off. "I'm sorry I came so late but the moment the plane landed I had to see you."

The moment he said that her anger from being woken up was gone and a small smile lit her face just like his, then he continued. "You were right. It was my turn to follow you. I talked to Alice or more liked begged her but anyway she said she would move down here after she found out she can transfer."

He stopped to take a breath and she said. "But I didn't…"

He cuts her off when he moved closer to her and puts a hand on her cheek. "I know you didn't say it was my turn but I understand your meaning. Since I've met you it's always been you trying to make the first move. You were always following me to make sure I am ok and then going all the way to Paris to tell me how you feel and now it's my turn to make the first move, so here I am once again fighting for you, following you to San Francisco and..." he stops again takes his hand off her cheek and as he was putting his hand in his jacket pocket he continued. "Asking you to marry me." Sara gasped and Grissom pulled out a ring box and as he was opening it he said. "So Sara Sidle will you marry me?" It was a simple ring that had her birthstone in place of the diamond.

She looked at the ring then looked into his eyes with tears in hers, she had dreamed of this moment her whole life and although in her dreams she wasn't wearing her pajamas, it didn't happen at 1 o'clock in the morning or in the middle of her apartment doorway but the man who was standing in front of her was her dream come true and the most important part of it anyways.

She was startled out of her thoughts when he had put his hand back on her cheek and whispered her name, she looked back into his eyes and said. "Before I say yes there is something I should tell you, something that could ch…"

She stopped when she noticed he had looked down at her stomach and realized the tie of the robe had come undone and her stomach was in full view.  
He gasped, got down on his knee, moved the robe so it opened wider then looked up into her eyes and asked her a question with his eyes and she nodded telling him it's true. Grissom looks back down at her six month pregnant stomach, swallowed the lump in his throat and puts his hand on it as a tear came down his cheek.

She found out she was pregnant a few weeks after she moved here and none of their friends knew about it yet, she wanted to tell them but didn't want to ask them to be quiet about it because she knew Grissom needed to know before everybody else did and as much as she wanted to call and tell him right away that he was going to have another baby she didn't want to make his life more complicated then it already was but she was going to tell him eventually she just didn't know how and now it looked like the cat was out of the bag.

As Sara stood there watching him she saw his eyes change and knew just then that this baby had already stolen another piece of his heart, she saw how happy he was when he was around Bridget but seeing him now he was showing something else, like he had just gotten everything he ever dreamed of.

Sara was so zoned again that she jumped when he said her name, she shakes her head and said with tears in her eyes. "Grissom I am sorry I didn't tell you I…"

He cuts her off when he speaks. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am here now and I am not going anywhere."

She watched him look back at her stomach and he had another tear going down his cheek. She puts her hand on his cheek to wipe it away and he asked with emotion in his voice. "Do you know what we are having?"

She nodded, runs her thumb up and down his cheek and replied. "A little girl."

His face beams at that then he leans forward and kisses her stomach, not caring that they were still in the doorway of her apartment, then he pulls back, looks back up into her eyes and said. "Thank you Sara for this gift."

She shook her head and said. "No thank you."

They smile at each other then he looks back at her stomach, kissed it again and said. "Don't worry butterfly daddy is here now." Sara felt a kick just then and she chuckles, he looks up worried and she asked for his hand, she takes it and puts it on the spot she felt a kick then a second later their little girl did it again and they both chuckled, enjoying the tapping on the palm of their hands.

A few minutes later, Sara clears her throat and finally answered his question. "Yes, I'll marry you, if the offer still stands."

He kissed her stomach one more time, grabs the ring box that was next to him on the floor, stands back up and looking straight into her eyes, he puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "There is nothing I want more." She smiles as he was taking the ring out of the box then he puts the ring on the tip of her finger, looks into her eyes as he slips the ring on her finger.

When it was in place they lean towards each other and kissed for a few minutes then they pulled back and he puts his hand back on her cheek then said. "Not a day went by when I stopped loving you and my love for you is going to keep going strong until the day I die."

She smiled, letting a few tears go down her cheek, he wiped them away and she said. "I never stopped either. I love you so much." He smiles again, leans toward her and pecks her on the lips then wraps his arms around her and brings her to him as close as he could her.

As they were still standing in her doorway they were both thinking the same thing, they may have had to go through some winding roads to get to this point and there could be some little ones along the way but right now, being in each other's arms with their little girl between them they finally felt it, they were home and couldn't think of any place better.

* * *

AN: Please Review. Well that's it, I hope I didn't disappoint anybody and that you at least loved the happy ending. There are more in this series if your interested in reading about this family, let me know. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed and favorite, it is very much appreciated.


End file.
